Andromeda
by Calliopenjo
Summary: Bellona longed for a companion of her own. That is why she came to America. Will she be able to find someone? Will it be what she expected to find? Is she willing to learn to love and trust again?
1. Chapter 1

Andromeda  
by  
Calliopenjo 

**SUMMARY: **Bellona longed for a companion ofher own. That is why she came to America. Will she be able to find someone? Will it be what she expected to find? Is she willing to learn to love and trust again?

**DISCLAIMER: **All people, places, and things in this story are fictional. Any resemblance to anything or anyone (living or dead) is strictly coincidental and is not intended to cause any harm. Please be advised that there is strong vulgar language in this story as well as the mention of teenage prostitution.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is part two of the Triumvirate saga.

Queen Clarissant's point of view  
_ Sovereign Bellona's point of view_

**Prologue**

This is the story of the Sovereign Bellona of Andromeda. The original script has been translated from Latin, our national language, to English, due to changes in the aristocracy. We must begin at the beginning in order to understand the events that took place. 

During that long ago time, a ship full of women, in order to break free from the oppression of the male species, decided to set sail in search of a new home, and ended up crashing onto the shores of Avalon. Some stayed and made this their home, and not wanting this island paradise to fall into the hands of the men they had escaped from, a spell was cast, a spell called the Cloak of Secrecy. This spell would make the island disappear from existence, as well as taking everyone's memory of its location and the existence of those inhabiting the island. The elders say that as Avalon was encompassed by this spell, which also excluded them from the influences of the outside world, the climate changed. The climate outside the Cloak of Secrecy is always cold and stormy. Inside the Cloak, however, Andromeda had its own climate. Another world was created inside the Cloak of Secrecy. A tropical climate enjoyed by the inhabitants of Andromeda with the only the northern region having permanent snow on the ground.

This spell not only encompassed Avalon, but also encompassed the other islands closest to it. One was Andromeda; the other Phallustine. Andromeda is the second of the three large islands under the Cloak of Secrecy and is located off the western coast of Avalon, approximately two days travel by ship, far to the north of the Aleutian Islands.

Where cell phones, computers, and cars are found in most countries, inside the islands horse drawn carriages and messenger pigeons are typical.

The elders of Avalon, the first inhabitants of the island, created the Magical Portal, a magical door that can teleport anyone, or anything, to any country desired, so the archives say. At the right time, one merely walks through the portal, and they are immediately transported to their destination.

After Avalon was completely settled, there were still a few women not happy, so one day a small group left Avalon to seek another place to call home. They found Andromeda.

Many centuries ago, Avalon and Andromeda fought each other for domination. A treaty was agreed upon after much bloodshed and the loss of many lives. One of the stipulations of the peace treaty was that there were to be no portals either created or used for travel to or from Andromeda. All visitors must arrive by ship. There were to be no exceptions.

Sovereign Alessa was married to Queen Leone, the daughter of one of the council members, as well as Bellona's birth mother. Their marriage, like all others, was arranged, but Alessa and Leone had fallen instantly in love. It truly was a marriage made in heaven.

Bellona was still a little girl, a princess just learning how to rule a kingdom, and very close to Leone, wanting to be just like her in every way: strength, intelligence, and integrity. To Bellona, Leone was someone to look up to, her hero.

As a child, Bellona had been sent to one of the villages to learn from a well-known healer. When she was sixteen years old she received a summons for her to return to the palace, where there was to be a formal hearing to decide the punishment of Queen Leone, who had been accused of betrayal. As a member of the aristocracy, Bellona had to attend all formal hearings. She could not decide on a verdict or punishment, but she was to be witness just the same. The message was vague, only stating that there was a mandatory hearing that Bellona had to attend. She left the village immediately to return to the palace.

Upon returning to the palace, Bellona found out that over time, the love between Alessa and Leone had dissolved into a distant memory. Queen Leone was lonely, and needed someone to care for her, as well as someone to care for. She found that with the magistrate of the western provinces. They had been seeing one another for quite some time, when a passing guard saw them together in bed in the middle of what was described as a tango of love. The guard immediately reported to the Sovereign of the findings. Sovereign Alessa immediately rode out to find the truth for herself. There they were, naked, Leone on top of the magistrate, the magistrate's nails dragging up Leone's back as they started to rock together, building the excitement between them. Alessa had thought she would never see Leone do something like that with anyone else. Angry, Alessa immediately grabbed Leone, dragging her off the magistrate, and arrested her for betrayal.

Bellona was confused, and believed Leone to be innocent. There had to be a mistake. Her mother, Leone, would never do something like that. She would never betray Alessa. There were two witnesses that said they had seen the same thing, Queen Leone having sex with the magistrate. The evidence was there. Leone lost her place in the aristocracy and was taken to a place from which she would never be able to return to Andromeda. The magistrate was dismissed from office and cast out of society.

Alessa lost her heart that day, and over time, lost her will to rule. One of the queen's many duties is to bear an heir to the throne of Andromeda, which, with Leone being queen, means Bellona is her daughter, and heir. Bellona, however, cannot take the throne until her twenty-first year, so until that time, Alessa will hold on to the throne. Bellona never forgave Leone for the betrayal. How could her birth mother do such a thing? Leone had shattered any love and belief Bellona held for her birth mother, for anyone.

Bellona concentrated on the art of healing until her twenty-first year, when Alessa abdicated the throne, claiming failing health. The next in line needed to take the throne, and that was Bellona.

Bellona stands well over six feet tall, with long, dark chocolate brown hair, aqua blue eyes, high cheekbones, and a well-toned and tanned physique. Her queen is equally beautiful, with long, golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, and height that equals that of her sovereign. She does not possess the same skills as her sovereign, not that anybody would, but is an equal in intelligence.

Clarissant, like Leone, is the daughter of a council member. Her marriage to Bellona was agreed upon when they were infants, and as soon as Bellona took the throne, she married Clarissant, making Clarissant her queen. Sovereign Bellona and Queen Clarissant became the ruling family of Andromeda. Clarissant knows their love is superficial not a true love, but does what is expected of her, doing her best to please the sovereign.

Alarica had been Bellona's best friend since childhood, as had their mothers, and thought it would be a good idea to bring their daughters together. Time and responsibilities had separated both for many years, but now, Alarica and her family had traveled to Andromeda to encourage Bellona to go to America, Alarica thinking Bellona would benefit from the visit in more ways than one.

Circumstances had compelled Alarica to return to Avalon, circumstances she did not care to express to Bellona, only stating that there had been a situation that needed her immediate departure from America. Alarica and her family left Andromeda for Avalon. After their departure from Andromeda Bellona considered Alarica's words, and gravely mulled about finding a consors of her very own. A consors is much more than a member of the court, they hold a trusted station in the aristocracy because it is the consors whom the sovereign confides in. After witnessing the relationship between Alarica and her consors, Bellona started to realize that maybe a consors would be a good thing, someone to trust, perhaps.

The sovereign needs a heart, needs a soul, not just a mind with logic and reason, which have ruled Bellona's world since her mother's betrayal. Now, after a visit from a childhood friend, she must consider doing something she vowed never to do . . . trust.

Sovereign Bellona visited her mother, Alessa, in a fishing village to tell her of her decision, not out of love, but out of duty. While her mother no longer rules Andromeda, she is still her mother, and it is the duty of the daughter to let the mother know of any upcoming events . . . is it not? It is not a pleasant visit, not unlike any other visit, but she is able to accomplish her goal at the very least.

After much preparation, and not trusting the ships to weather the stormy seas and the long voyage, she, too, leaves for America using Avalon's portal, and accomplishes and finds more than she ever thought possible. Bellona, Clarissant, and Desdemona the advisor, as well as several guards, arrive safely in America, staying at a manor not far from Avalon's.

Now, sit back and enjoy the rest of the story.

To be continued in part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1 

Bellona holds Clarissant's hand as they step through the portal, not knowing what to expect once on the other side.

"I hope you are sure about this!" the queen says as they step through the portal.

Once they land, they open their eyes to find themselves in the House of Andromeda, on their butts no less, which is not a dignified landing at all, landing on someone's butt, especially if one is of royal blood, but all are safe and sound. Everyone, including the sovereign, hopes that whatever she has planned will succeed. She stated the main purpose for their presence in the United States of America was to find her a consors.

The manor, a grand manor with a high iron gate out front with a long driveway leading up to the house, took three years of careful planning and construction, and is coming along nicely. Two very large front doors, with two large potted plants on either side, adorn the house. The entryway, large enough for three people to stand side by side, has a coat closet near the door. Once inside, there is a seating area with plush carpeting so soft and luxurious the queen could not help but to sink her toes into it. The queen does enjoy the luxuries life has to offer. There is a study, a laboratory, a bathing room, the archives, kitchen, and the dining room downstairs, with the sleeping chambers upstairs. Security is of the utmost importance, along with the idea that Andromeda's culture needs to stay intact. Andromeda does not have doors on any of the rooms, such as the sleeping chamber or the bathing room, they have draperies. Convincing the architect and the decorator that this is Andromeda's culture is not working, so the sovereign and the queen see to these details themselves, and that is why it took three years to create the manor. All that is needed now is the garden then all will be complete.

A year has now passed since that undignified entry into their new living establishment, with the day to day household chores running smoothly, the queen herself seeing to it that it does. Of the many duties the queen has is to see to the organization of social events, one of which is to ascertain that the sovereign remembers their dinner invitation on Saturday. The House of Andromeda is two houses down from the House of Avalon, and Prime Minister Ethelmona has invited Sovereign Bellona and Queen Clarissant over for the last meal on Saturday, to celebrate and welcome their arrival. Another of her duties is to organize a dinner, to be held at the House of Andromeda, to greet everyone and bid them welcome.

Making sure that the sovereign's office is as Bellona likes it to be is another of her duties. "Desdemona, have you sorted the archives yet?" Desdemona has been assigned the role of advisor to our sovereign, and though she has intelligence and integrity, Desdemona's coordination is slightly lacking.

The queen must see that all is well, and that any business to be had, the household will be prepared for it. Therefore, she must be sure that Desdemona has completed her orders as given to her by the sovereign, and that is to make sure that the archives are intact and neatly organized where they belong before Desdemona has any sort of accident.

Once the day's work is complete, the queen seeks out the sovereign, asking, "Sovereign, are you in the mood for a little walk, just around the neighborhood, to enjoy the daylight that is left?"

"Clarissant, my queen, of course I would be delighted in a little walk with you." As Bellona stands up from her desk, she stops for a moment "Clarissant, have I been looking in the wrong places to find a companion. To listen to Alarica tell her tale, it seems so easy. We have been here for a full year, and nothing, no one has inspired me to take them in as my consors." Bellona continues to dress herself with a cloak, and making sure she has her keys. Two guards follow at a discreet distance, not that she feels she needs them, but she would rather be too cautious than not at all.

"I cannot answer your question, my sovereign. I am sorry. I can only say that perhaps you are trying too hard in your search, instead of letting it happen." Bellona thinks about what her queen has said. She should just let it happen, stop trying. Bellona has come to America with the hope of finding someone, someone to confide in, someone to explore the world with, most of all, someone to chase away the loneliness she has always felt in her heart. _Where are you, my consors? Are we not meant to be?_

The sovereign and the queen leave the manor for a walk, to enjoy the sunset as much as they can through the smoggy haze. Neither is paying much attention, really, that is, until someone runs into them headlong without stopping to apologize. The last thing that is heard is a string of curses as the interloper runs away. Bellona stops the guards from giving chase, for a reason that only she knows, and has never explained the reason, only saying that sometimes things just happen.

The week progresses what seems rather slowly, especially since the sovereign seems to be brooding over the matter of finding a consors. She constantly asks her queen the same question over and over again, if she should continue looking for her consors here in the United States. Her family fears that the sovereign will lose her heart if she does not find someone soon.

It is time to leave for Avalon's manor, everyone hoping the dinner with Prime Minister Ethelmona will cheer her spirits.

The House of Avalon is a short distance away, so a walk is decided as their mode of transportation. Once they arrive at the manor, they are shown to the front door, and as it opens, it smells of the spicy, clean scent of Avalon, not the awful polluted air of America, and it makes them miss their homeland that much more. America is not so bad, but it is not home. Nevertheless, the purpose of this trip is to find the sovereign's consors. Very well, the search shall continue.

Ethelmona introduces herself then leads Sovereign Bellona and Queen Clarissant to the dining table.

"Prime Minister Ethelmona, how long have you been here?" the queen asks.

"I have been here for two years, since Sovereign Cyan Alarica's sudden return to Avalon. Things have not progressed much since her departure, I am sorry to say." Ethelmona takes a sip of tea to think her next point. "Let us speak of business another time, how have you been getting along in America? I must say it is a lot to get used to. It helps me to appreciate Avalon that much more. The people here seem so busy, cold, and too cautious, and the air is awful." Prime Minister Ethelmona and Queen Clarissant carry on with the conversation, while Bellona eats her meal in silence, not saying a word.

She remains lost in her thoughts, even on their way back home.

"Tobie, Tristan, be sure to be ready in five minutes. The bus will be here and you need to be on it."

"Okay, we will," Tristan, the older twin, yells out of his bedroom door.

Tristan is outgoing and adventurous, as well as having a knack for getting into trouble. Just as soon as he got out of trouble, he immediately got himself back into it. Finding friends is something he never has trouble with, or his schoolwork, the straight A's on his report card proving that.

"Cari, will you help me button dith up peath?" Tobie, the youngest of the twins, who is also the more introverted of the two, asks.

Tobias, or Tobie, is the complete opposite of his brother, shying away from people and never speaking to anyone. His lisp might be the influence in that, although it just does not seem to be in his nature to socialize with other kids. His family is all that he needs, is his thought. His grades are average, not horrible just average.

Carissa, or Cari, is in her senior year of high school, and in charge of the house and the boys. A troublemaker, according to her record, the fighting, delinquency, and lack of supervision adding up to create a lost and loveless child. She has mixed feelings about this being her last year of school. Yes, she wants to leave school because she feels it never did anything for her. No, she does not want to leave because school is the only safe haven she has.

Many have asked where the parents are. Why are they not doing anything? The answer to both questions is that Carissa and the boys are a product of society's ugly side of life, the side that is thought of as 'that only happens in the movies, not in real life. Who would believe it?' Little did anyone realize at the time, that Carissa and the boys are just what the sovereign needed.

After much preparation, the royal couple was ready to have their party in the House of Andromeda to introduce themselves to the world. The prime ministers from Avalon, England, France, and Germany were to be in attendance. The sovereign was proud of her queen for planning this party, and was positive it would turn out to be a wonderful social gathering. Everything was perfect, that is, until security came to report that someone had stolen the delivery van containing the wine. The driver had left the van for only a minute, thinking it would be safe to keep the motor running. The driver was proven wrong, evidenced by the stolen vehicle containing the party refreshments. More refreshments were ordered, and the party that evening went on without any further mishaps. And as Bellona had predicted, it was an overall success. The van was found later in an abandoned parking lot near the residential district. Everyone had a feeling that Bellona knew the person who had stolen the wine, though, even now, she insists that she did not know who the perpetrator was, and no one has proven otherwise. The accusation was only based on a suspicion, the queen's suspicion. But what was even more remarkable that night…was that our sovereign found her heart, and was once again the sovereign that her queen remembered. 

With only an empty house to get back to, there is no one to answer to. The thief brings in the bottles of wine before abandoning the van. Then a non-emergency phone number is called to anonymously report the abandoned vehicle. With that having been done, relaxation is in order. "I'm gonna fuckin' drink this rich shit to see if it . . . it . . . it . . . aww, fush it."

Three bottles later, the thief passed out on their bed, another bottle still in hand.

It is the weekend, which means that Carissa will be busy. Other children will be enjoying their day with their friends. Carissa, however, has a job, a job that always keeps her busy on the weekends, and always makes her rich. But it is also a job that causes her to be disgusted with herself.

Her mother was the one who introduced her into the business so Carissa could be another source of income, as people always told her how precious and adorable her daughter looked. Her mother used that to her advantage, and used her young daughter as another font to bring in money to support her habit of drugs and alcohol. The job would make her rich and expose her to the glamour that most people only dream about. The majority of the money that Carissa made for the services she provided went directly to her mother to pay for her mother's addiction. But Carissa kept some of the money, to pay for the daily cost of living. Whatever little was left over Carissa would keep, no matter how much her mother demanded.

The people in her neighborhood never knew what was going on, although they suspected it was nothing good. The boys stay at a prearranged location out of the way, out of the element, and out of danger.

"The ass-wipe fuckin' tried to give me only $100 for tonight's fuckin' service. That's bullshit. That's total bullshit. For what I do to that cunt-suckin' asshole, he owes me ten grand, and he fuckin' knows that. I don't go through this fuckin' shit for nothin'." Carissa leaves the office of the CEO of Neptune Incorporated, which has been on the list of Fortune's top 500 companies three years in a row. He does not have any intention of marrying anyone, liking the life of loveless relationships, a day in the Bahamas one day, and a day in Crete the next day. Carissa was a part of that life, a life that he liked as long as she was a part of it. He had a certain taste for young girls; the younger they are, the better he liked them.

There are other men that have a similar taste, a taste for the young. What nobody realizes is that there are certain government officials that share this lifestyle, and are willing to look the other way as long as they are rewarded. And rewarded they are, with sex, money, and drugs. If anybody ever finds out about this, well, it would change the confidence people place in their government.

Carissa only just made it on time for school Monday morning, barely taking part in any of the lessons in her classes due to her hung-over state. The teachers did not seem to care, just another kid that has gone the wrong way, a product of parents failing to take responsibility for their own children. The teachers just shrugged their shoulders, letting her get by, just barely. As much as she would have liked to go home and sleep the rest of the day, she does not. When school was let out, she went straight home, the boys needed to be taken care of, as did the house. Maybe at the end of the day she would be able to take care of herself.

"Cari, can I go over to Tom's house for pizza?" Tristan asks, hoping she will be in a good mood and say yes, although the likelihood of that happening on a Monday is rare.

"No. Now get ready for supper. It'll be done in fifteen. Now go . . . get . . . ready," Carissa replies as she gets close to his face, pointing down the hallway.

Tristan had figured his sister would deny him permission, but felt he had to try. "Okay." He turns around and goes to his room, where he waits until supper is called.

The weeks seem to go by as if through a haze for Carissa, remembering nothing and looking forward to just about nothing. One Friday night she is given the assignment of being an escort for an official, accompanying him to a party that is to be given at an embassy the following evening. She will be paid $15,000 for her services, so even if she does not want to go, the money earned for being an escort is a nice enticement to attend the party, with the so-called after-party celebration to follow. First thing Saturday morning, she is picked up at her house to go shopping for the appropriate dress to be worn that evening.

The limousine arrives right on time to take them to the embassy. Once there, she feels disgusted, with herself, with the guests, it did not matter, really, she only wants to be paid and leave.

A month has passed since the mysterious disappearance of the wine from the party given by the sovereign and her queen at their home, and now, Sovereign Bellona and Queen Clarissant are in attendance at the English embassy at a party. Earlier that evening, as soon as Carissa walked in, she caught Bellona's eye. Bellona's gaze constantly followed Carissa and her escort, knowing where they were at all times. Neither the sovereign nor the queen knew Carissa was so young, since the way she was dressed and how her make-up was applied made her appear to be much older. That was the point, though, to appear to be something that is not real. That night Bellona noted that Carissa did not feel comfortable at the party, her actions being of someone playacting the part of an escort. Why though, why would she need to play a part? It is not until much later that all was revealed, and everyone was in shock to learn the truth.

Bellona and Clarissant are getting ready to leave the party, when Carissa's escort for the night approaches the royal couple, expecting a tête-à-tête. Sovereign Bellona is a woman of very few words, and that is where the queen comes in, relying upon her to carry the conversation. As the escort and Clarissant talk, Carissa intrigues Bellona. The sovereign may not say much, but once you learn how to read her emotions, she is an open book, and that is how the queen knows she is very interested in Carissa and keeps the escort occupied with their talk. Bellona is very interested in Carissa, so much so that she starts a conversation of her own with the young woman, surprising the queen.

"Good evening, I am Bellona. Who would you be?"

"Evening, my name is Carissa. Oh, it looks like we're going now, see you later, bye." Carissa puts her coat on immediately and practically runs out the door ahead of her escort.

Later that evening, Carissa strolls down the streets on the way back to her home, stumbling, really, not cognizant of her environment. Bellona is outside the iron gates, just standing there, saying she is taking in the atmosphere, when Carissa stumbles by. Bellona catches Carissa around the waist to help her keep from falling, and causes Carissa to panic. With the screaming and yelling, Bellona has no choice but to let go. There would be another time and another place, no matter how much time it took.

That night, Bellona announces she has found her consors. Now, all that is needed to be done is to convince Carissa she is the one. No one in the manor is sure of that, not even the queen. Of all the choices presented to her, a hooligan, she chose a hooligan, and far be it for anyone to question her judgment.

"Tobie, Tristan, we're leaving now. We're not coming back here again. The fuckin' bitch is dead. I'm not her whore anymore. Fuck this shit, we are going to leave this rats' nest behind. I'm done doing things for the highest bidder. I'm fuckin' sick of it. It's time to go, come on." Carissa has saved up what money she could to rent a small apartment, and found a job working at the wharf during the midnight shift. She would not be rich with the new job, as not having a diploma narrowed the job opportunities, but it would put food on the table, and a roof over their heads. It would also hopefully provide her with a way to change her life.

At this time she does not realize that sometimes life comes full circle, with the past coming back to haunt a person.

Tobie and Tristan are doing well in their new home, with Tobie often spending time with the neighbor's children. It is not a lot, but he is socializing, at least. Tristan is reluctant to the change at first, not socializing and his grades falling. As time passes, however, he realizes that this change is for the better. His sister is happy, and he knows what time she will be getting home. This change might work after all.

The old year left and a new one was welcomed since the party at the English embassy, with Bellona searching for Carissa during those short months with no success, but still, life has to go on. The sovereign ordered a piece of furniture to add to the house, to be placed in the main sleeping chamber. She had a need to be sure that what she needed done was done properly, and to be sure of that, she had to do it herself. The item is to arrive at the wharf, to be picked up either by a delivery service or the person who placed the order. Bellona rented a vehicle large enough to hold the piece and chose to drive it herself. When the queen found out about these events, she was heard muttering, "The deity save us all." It is not that Bellona was a bad driver, it would just be better if she hired someone who knows how to navigate the streets of the city. After all, this was not Andromeda. She might get lost, and the streets are difficult to navigate. Who would help her? How can she do it by herself? "May the deity hear my prayers. Amen," the queen prayed. 

The sovereign arrives at the wharf and searches for someone to help her find the furniture piece. Seeing someone, a very short man who only comes up to the sovereign's breast line, with short, pale blonde hair, and wearing a thick padded vest, as, being close to the ocean meant the air would be cool, a long sleeve shirt, denim pants, and those horrid work boots, Bellona calls to him to get his attention. As she did so, she is surprised to see it is not a man, but a woman. The face looks familiar to her, but does not recognize her immediately because the woman is wearing sunglasses, and the hair shorter in length, but still she seems familiar to Bellona.

Bellona realizes she has been recognized when the young woman makes a hasty retreat, but is still in a fog as to why the familiarity. The sovereign is disappointed, not because she cannot locate someone to help her find the furniture piece, but because she was not able to study the person that got away.

Later that day, as Bellona ponders the events at the wharf, her mind pictures the young woman at the wharf, and compares the image to the faces of people she has met since arriving in America. The fog in her mind seems to suddenly lift like a veil as the image finds its match. It is Carissa.

Bellona returns to the wharf day after day trying to find her, searching for her, and not succeeding. One day on the way back to the car, a hoist is lifting a heavy crate that is not stable and starts slipping. Bellona is not paying attention, and as she passes underneath, someone shoots out from nowhere and tackles the sovereign out of the way of the crate, which crashes noisily not too far from them. Bellona gets her wish that day, because there, on top of the sovereign, is the one she has been seeking, looking down with her sky blue eyes. "Carissa, it is you. You must come with me. There is much to discuss."

"Look, lady, whoever you are, I don't go with just anyone, so just fuck off, okay. Go back to your own husband and play with him. I'm sure he would appreciate it."

"Carissa…that is not the language used by a lady, come back with me and there we will talk."

"Lady, I don't know who the fuck you are . . ." Carissa is not able to finish her sentence, as a hand is immediately placed on her mouth. Despite her attempts, the hand does not move.

"As I said, Carissa, that is not the language used by a lady." Bellona has always been a stickler for proper etiquette.

The hand finally lowers and Carissa tries again "And as I said, I don't know who the fuck you are, but I've got work to do, and I can't get to it with you here doing whatever it is you're doing." Carissa walks away, but would not leave well enough alone, adding, "And you're the fuck welcome!"

Now that Bellona has found Carissa again, it is only a matter of time before she will have Carissa.

Bellona works relentlessly to formulate a plan to lure Carissa back to the manor.

The sovereign does not know that in order for Carissa to have made it this far, Carissa needed to have a strong will, a very strong will. Nevertheless, Bellona believes that she has found her consors, and will do anything to achieve that goal. It is, after all, what she came here for.

Bellona orders a piece of needless furniture with the intention of enticing Carissa, spending a while on the telephone speaking with someone from the wharf. Whatever was said brought her joy, as she left her office with a large smile. The following day finds the sovereign humming and singing, which is strange, because the sovereign does not hum or sing impulsively. There must be a purpose, and that purpose eludes everyone until about midday, when the doorbell rings, announcing someone's arrival. Low and behold, there stands Carissa, holding a clipboard with documents attached. The queen is amused, and eager, to see the outcome of this day. Would it work or would it not? That is the question.

Carissa stands in the entryway, tapping her foot as she stares at the clipboard, not bothering to look up as someone approaches. Bellona slowly and gently brings the chin up hoping the eyes will follow, which they do. "I knew it was you. I knew it. I don't know how you fuckin' got my asshole of a boss to agree to this, but . . ." The rest of the speech is thankfully muffled by the hand of the sovereign.

"Out there you may have jurisdiction, however, in the House of Andromeda, I have jurisdiction. Listen to me as I tell you that a lady must be wary of the words she speaks. Someone is always listening. I will remove my hand only with a promise from you that the vulgarities, which you speak, will be kept silent. All I need is a nod your head if you agree." Everyone knew she was in trouble due to the tone the sovereign was using. It is the tone that means the listener better be listening, or face the consequences. They stand there for quite a while, silently staring at one another. Carissa finally nods her head and gives Bellona the clipboard for her to sign.

"I will show you where to place it. Follow me, will you?"

Carissa leads a rather large male called Tiny, who carries the piece into the house then back to the laboratory. Bellona stands Carissa aside while she speaks to Tiny, who shortly after exits, leaving Carissa behind. "Hey, look, you rich bitch, I . . ."

"Carissa, you already promised you would not use any more vulgarities in your speech. Would you like me to believe you are a liar?"

"Look, bitch, I really don't fuckin' care what you think of me. Not only that, bitch, but you know fuckin' what?" The last sentence is said silently, but the following is said loud enough for everyone to hear. "My fuckin' ride left without me, and that asshole of an idiot can't find his way out of the fuckin' john! What do you fuckin' want me to do?" Carissa starts pushing Bellona and is astonished when Bellona does not act or react, she just stands there. "I fuckin' asked you a question." With that said, she leaves, with Bellona still standing there.

The captain of the guards is called to see to the matter personally, but Bellona waves off the captain, telling her, her presence is not necessary.

"Clarissant, my queen, may I speak with you a moment?" Bellona calls her queen into the study, who sits down in a chair facing the desk, waiting for her sovereign to say something. Instead, she sits there, just looking at the queen. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she begins. "Clarissant, I will leave you in charge of the manor until my return. I believe I finally found my consors. The problem is, though, convincing her she is worth more than working at the docks. I will call at night, so if you should be in need of anything of me, let me know then. I will leave tomorrow to find her. Keep in mind, Clarissant, sometimes the best way to convince someone to believe in themselves, is for you to believe in them first."

The queen wonders why she would need to know this, but refrained from asking.

Bellona returned to the wharf to watch Carissa. Learning her schedule and her place of residence was the easy part, however, learning how to communicate with Carissa was the hard part, as she would not let anyone past the tough attitude. That is, except her brothers. Learning that gave Bellona an idea. The plan was to become friends with both Tristan and Tobias, and use their influence on Carissa to allow Bellona to get close. The initial investigation took approximately two weeks. However, no one could anticipate the amount of time it would take to gain their trust or for the plan to succeed. May the deity help our sovereign. 

Bellona first rents an apartment in the same building as Carissa's, the room reeking of old odors of one type or another. The walls are so thin she will be able to hear the occupants in the next apartment snoring. Rodents, cockroaches, vermin of different species seem to provide the sovereign company. The neighbors are of ill repute, either ladies of the night, or drug dealers. Once the queen has her first glimpse of the apartment, she begs her to come back to the manor, it not being necessary for a sovereign to live in such conditions.

"Clarissant, I would not be able to understand Carissa if I lived in the safety of the manor. I must be here to understand her life, her mind, and maybe if I am lucky, her heart. That is why I am here."

"But, sire, surely there must be another way. Do you feel all of this is worth it for just one person? Bellona, I beg of you to reconsider the appointment."

"No, Clarissant, I will not reconsider. My decision is final," Bellona stated, turning to look out the window.

"She is my sovereign and I must obey, despite my own feelings on the matter," the queen whispers to no one.

Once the queen arrives back at the manor, she spots her diary laying upon the desk in the study. The queen picks up the scroll and begins to write.

**I know of several people on Andromeda that would be very appreciative of the appointment of being her consors. Why did we come here? Why must we be here? Is she in that much need of a consors? If she were to ask me for my assistance in finding someone appropriate as her consors, we would still be in Andromeda, in the public arena, as I announce the perspective appointees. I am her wife! These were my immediate first thoughts as I arrived here in America. Time had passed, and slowly, I began to see my sovereign's spirits plummet the longer time went by.****Is there something I can do to bring about the Bellona that once was on Andromeda? I do love her, more as a close friend, yes, however, these would be times I would miss the Bellona I knew as a child. Supper had been had at the House of Avalon with Prime Minister Ethelmona, and nothing had changed, absolutely nothing. ****Now she chooses to stay in squalor. She says to help her better understand her consors. She is a sovereign whose life must be protected, and that cannot be done under such conditions. Why must she insist? I pray the deity knows the answer, and that the deity protects her. **

Knowing that Carissa's work schedule was from eight o'clock at night to five o'clock in the morning was the first step. The next would be to learn what period during the day the boys would be alone. It would be during that time that Sovereign Bellona would take the opportunity to gain the boys' trust, though, that time would be inconsistent due to late arrivals, errands, the weather...anything. The sovereign was finding out that there were days when Carissa literally stumbled home reeking of sex, smoke, and alcohol, those being the days when Carissa brought home large sums of money. She did not know how much Carissa earned on those nights, as she only saw the large stack of bills the young woman would pull out of her pocket as she entered her apartment. Bellona had been living in the apartment for three months now, and Clarissant, wondering if Carissa was really worth the sovereign risking her life for, had another discussion with Bellona, only to receive the declaration that the matter was closed, and therefore no longer open for discussion.

The queen is sitting underneath a tree in the back lot, speaking to a squirrel, it seems. "I need someone to help me understand why it is our sovereign feels this way. I dare not ask Queen Melisandra, for she is rather short sighted. Desdemona has a world of knowledge, however, only in relation to be able to find the facts in the scrolls. This leaves Sovereign Cyan Alarica to ask why it is. I need help to understand my sovereign. I am her queen, and in order to serve my sovereign, I must know why she is determined to live in squalor. We had a rather heated discussion, the sovereign and I. She is my sovereign, and while I do not love her, as two lovers should, she is still my wife, and I do care for her. I remember that conversation well."

"_Sovereign Bellona, I protest you staying in all that squalor for whom you believe is your consors. I cannot believe that you have gone mad."_

"_Queen Clarissant, be careful of the words you speak and to whom you are addressing them to. My decisions are my decisions, therefore my consequences to pay. If you cannot stand by me then feel free to request a separation."_

Though it was tempting, a separation is not something that the queen will do. Not only would she lose Bellona, she would lose the throne of the queen as well. She does not see herself as someone who lives for the throne, but she does feel the role of being queen to be her destiny.

The squirrel leaves, feeling his mission is done. As the squirrel leaves, so did the queen. Later that night, she calls Alarica.

"Sovereign Cyan Alarica, please help me to understand why it is that my sovereign feels it is necessary to stay in a place of squalor to approach who she calls her consors. This consors is nothing but a hooligan."

"Queen Clarissant, in order to understand the need, you must understand her heart. A consors cannot be chosen by anyone except your sovereign, as the consors will be her heart, her soul. You know as well as I that Bellona is in need of someone to share her heart with. The two of you are close, yes, but not so close as to say that she would not be able to live without you. You know that is so."

"I know, I just do not understand. Perhaps it is as you say, I must understand her heart. I cannot do that because she does not let me hold her heart. Thank you, Sovereign Cyan Alarica, for speaking with me. You have given me a lot to think about. May the deity protect you."

It has been a month since they last spoke to one another. Finally, the sovereign calls with news to say that she is bringing Carissa and the boys back to the manor. The queen is to also see that extra bedding is prepared and placed in the main sleeping chamber. No one is informed as to what has happened; only to be sure everything is prepared. The sovereign will deal with the rest.

Bellona carries Carissa, who appears sickly, her skin pale, and bones protruding, into the laboratory. The boys appear healthy, although one of them seems to find comfort by sucking his thumb. The boys are escorted into the bathing chamber, to hopefully get rid of the filth and the odor of which they seem to carry with them. With that done, a platter of food has been ordered for each of them, which they devour very quickly. Were they starving?

"Queen Clarissant, may I speak with you in the bathing chamber for a moment, please?"

"Yes, Sovereign Bellona, I will join you. The boys have been taken care of, and they are now outside playing with a few of the guards."

"Thank you, my queen. It is good to be home in my manor once again." Bellona continues to bathe in silence. Even after she finishes, she says nothing.

It is not until she starts dressing that she begins speaking again. "Clarissant, I have found my consors at last. She is in trouble though, as she has become dependant on abusive substances. I have given her a potion to cleanse her body of these substances. I expect her not to awaken for three days. I need for you to attend to the boys. Tobias has a gentle nature about him; therefore, he will not react well to strong positioning. Be sure that everyone is aware of this. In fact, if there is any problem with the boys, I am to be notified at once. Do you hear my words, my queen?"

"Very well, Sovereign Bellona, I hear and obey. I will be happy to carry out your orders, my sovereign." The queen could only bow fully, with the hopes of swallowing back down the contents of her morning meal as she thought…_Please, deity, help me with this._

Just as the sovereign thought, Carissa does not awaken for three days. The boys have not been a problem, though Tobias is always the last one to react to anything, nor does he speak. The queen has wondered if he is capable of speech, but the sovereign assures her that he is, though he is quite shy.

Everyone in the manor knows when Carissa gains her senses about her. "Where the fuck am I? Who is the fuckin' shithead that kidnapped me? I want a fuckin' answer now!" she yells as she strolls around the house.

"Carissa, in answer to your questions, you are in the House of Andromeda. You were not kidnapped. I brought you here to cleanse your body of the abusive substances you had consumed. And there is no one in my manor that fits the description you have used," Bellona replies calmly to Carissa's outrage.

Carissa glares at Bellona as they stand in the doorway to the study in a standoff. Carissa breaks first, and is about to speak again, when Bellona grabs her arm and turns her away from the study, only to lead Carissa to the bathing chamber. "What is that? Why the fuck did you bring me here? You brought me for a good fuck, didn't you? Remember, I ain't cheap, and by looking at all of this shit, I'd say you're loaded. So I'll charge you, bitch, to pay up front $5000 and not a fuckin' penny less."

"Carissa, this is the bathing chamber. After you finish bathing, ring the bell, and I will return with garments for you. I will let both Tristan and Tobias know that you have awakened. I am sure both will be very pleased to hear the news. Is there anything else?" Bellona makes a mental note of all that Carissa has been saying, feeling that if she replies to the other inquiries as well, it would only add to the anger within Carissa. Space and time is what Carissa needs, and the sovereign is willing to provide both. No matter how much space Carissa needs, or how long it takes, the sovereign is willing to give both. "Very well, I will leave you in peace, and as for privacy, please note that we are a matriarchal society, so modesty is not an issue with us. I will give you privacy, however, to be kind. I do realize that this may not be a concept of which you are accustomed to." Bellona bows before turning around to leave the room, making sure of keeping her head down. Carissa just stands there, watching Bellona as she leaves the room.

After Carissa finishes her bath, she rings the bell as instructed. Bellona appears with a simple dress, appropriate undergarments, and a pair of boots in her arms. She starts to dress Carissa, as it is the sovereign's duty to be sure that anyone within their household is appropriately dressed. Carissa has her opinion about that however.

"So, you do want to fuck me. Well, you know my price." Carissa's hands start to venture into the nether region of the sovereign, but she is not able to get very far.

"I believe this dress will fit you. The boots, however, I am not so sure. If they do not fit, please let me know, and I will find you another pair of boots. I trust your bath went well?"

"Look, bitch, you either want to fuck me or . . ."

"A lady must always be wary of her surroundings. Proper language must be used at all times whether inside or outside the household. Am I making myself clear?" Bellona always has a calm voice when she replies to Carissa. Might against might, will not always work sometimes. Might is overtaken with tenderness, Bellona reasons.

Carissa makes a strange hand sign, which Bellona believes the American's call 'the bird', as she is saluted. "Yes, sir, aye-aye, sir, anything you say, sir."

"That goes for hand signs as well. Please sit down while I lace the boots. If the boots are not laced properly, they will not fit properly." Bellona finishes lacing the boots then stands Carissa in front of the mirror. Now that the filth has been washed off, all that is seen is what a truly beautiful lady Carissa really is. The problem, however, is convincing Carissa that it does not have to be only on the outside, but can be a reflection of what lies inside as well.

"All right, I'll play this game. I'll play by your rules, but just remember, I always get what I want in the end."

"This is not a game, Carissa. This is life, though what you make of it is your choice. By the way, what is it that you want? If you tell me, I will do the best I can to see that it is carried out, within reason, of course. The boys were happy to know that you have awakened. They are anxiously waiting for the last meal to tell you their tales."

"What do you mean what do I want? What do I want?! I already told you what I want?"

"Is that truly what you want, or is it something that you say to save yourself the heartbreak, the feeling of disgust in the end? Hoping that the other person will be appalled by the idea they would turn away. Which is it, Carissa?" Carissa starts to answer, only to have Bellona put her hand over her mouth again. "No, I do not require an answer. It is something that I feel you should ask yourself, however. The last meal will be served as the sun goes down. Listen for the bell, then walk to the room to the right and find a place to seat yourself. This is an informal occasion, so assigned seats are not necessary. Feel free to wander about if you wish, the boys are outside enjoying the day." Bellona bows to Carissa then leaves the room, leaving Carissa standing there, speechless. If someone looked close enough, they might have seen tears in Carissa's eyes.

**What?! I am to become the caretaker of children? She brought this hooligan into our manor and expects me to care for the children? They are boys, no less. We shall see how her so-called new consors turns out to be. I am only following her orders because it is my duty, if it were a princess that would be a different matter entirely. I must have patience and understanding, and the realization that these are young boys, not men that believe the only place for a woman is tending to the household. I will be able to mold them into true men who will honor and cherish their wife, a husband that any woman on Andromeda would be proud to marry. We do have a very small population of mixed marriages, and I believe they would be suitable. Please let the deity guide me through this.**

As expected, the boys delight the household with their adventures. Even Tobias, sorry, Tobie, was excited enough to tell his tablemates of his adventures. For the first time since they met so long ago, the queen saw a sparkle in the sovereign's eyes. Could it be? Could she have been wrong? She was laughing, enjoying herself, especially as she gazed at Carissa during the meal. Carissa was remarkably silent, not saying a word. Bellona had given her something to think about, so that might have been the cause. Carissa was not aware of the custom with the draperies. If the draperies are closed, that means privacy is needed. If the draperies are open, that means anyone is welcome to enter. Bellona had closed the draperies to her study, wishing for privacy as she wrote the documents for the appointment of a consors. Bellona would explain the documents just before giving them to Carissa to do her part.

"Can I go now? I got shit to do. Oops, sorry, I got things to do."

Bellona rolls up a scroll, finishing the document for the time being, actions done as a stalling tactic. It is also a silent lesson that means one must mind their manners, and respect should be shown to others. Carissa stands there, tapping her foot with crossed arms, watching the sovereign go about her business. She becomes impatient and turns to leave. "Carissa, I realize you are not aware of our customs, so please remember, if the draperies are closed, it means privacy is to be given. Do not apologize unless the intent is true. You have nowhere to go with nothing to do. You were fired from the job due to multiple absences, as well as being evicted from the apartment."

"How the fuck did you find out? Mister asshole himself told you this shit, didn't he? Well, it ain't true."

"Did you ever wonder what happened to your previous boss?"

"Why the fuck would I care about that asshole?"

"Then, in answer to your inquiry, your previous boss quit the job. The company needed a new manager to take his place. After reviewing your records, there was no other choice but to let you go."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Speak fuckin' English, this is fuckin' America."

"What it means is that after your previous boss quit his position, I was employed in the interim until the company would be able to find a suitable replacement."

"You bitch! You're the one that fuckin' fired me? I have kids I have to fuckin' take care of! Don't you have a heart? Man what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"Remember, Carissa, a lady needs to be aware of her surroundings, therefore proper language is to be used at all times. In addition, for the time being, the three of you will stay here. There is more than enough room for all of us."

"I can't fuckin'. . . oops, sorry again. I can't believe this. You did this on purpose for the sole reason of having a threesome, didn't you? I knew it was all too good to be true. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I am not sure about the reference of having a threesome, and I will not leave you alone because as of today, you are now a part of this household."

"I am not a part of any household other than me, mine, and my own. That's it, that's all, nothin' else."

"How would you provide shelter for the children? Tobias' mental state is fragile, therefore he requires . . ."

"You leave them out of this. I don't even know how you got so close to them. Tobie hates everybody."

"I understand your anger, Carissa. And it is not hate, it is being wary of strangers, a necessary survival skill. The documents of the Appointment of the Sovereign's Consors have been completed. All that needs to be done is for you to complete the last page. Then they will be submitted to the council for final approval."

"What the fuck is a consort, and I won't sign any document."

"C-O-N-S-O-R-S not C-O-N-S-O-R-T... And the information is necessary for proper documentation in the archives."

Carissa turns to leave at this point, but Bellona stops her by placing her hand on Carissa's shoulder. A scuffle ensues, as Carissa attempts to throw Bellona. Bellona, being the skilled warrior, sees the movement and is able to avoid being thrown.

"It is good to see you have basic defensive skills, though they need improving. Shall we continue?"

They both stand there looking at each other, neither backing away. It is not until Tobie comes to remind the sovereign it is story time before slumbering down for the night. Bellona leaves with Tobie in hand to the sleeping chambers, leaving Carissa standing there, shocked. To look at Carissa standing there shocked in amazement that her brother had asked a stranger for a bedtime story, one would believe she was truly betrayed.

An hour passes, and Carissa is still standing there, too shocked to move. Bellona approaches. "Good, you are still here." Bellona sits down at her desk and sorts through the scrolls, the documents to be presented to the council versus the scrolls that need to be returned to the archives. She holds the appointment documents up for Carissa to take. "Fill out the last page, if you would, it is basic information and should not take too much time to complete. You may either sit here or in the archives, whichever is more comfortable for you. It will be lights out at ten o'clock. I believe in an early start in the morning."

Carissa takes the scrolls, but does not move, just stands there just holding them, staring at the sovereign. Bellona waits, watching Carissa. Is this the lesson she taught the queen, to never throw the first punch? "What is it, Carissa? I see you standing there with a puzzled expression."

Carissa continues to look at Bellona. Bellona rises from behind her desk and closes the draperies. Slowly, Carissa's confidence leaves her and she stands there, staring down at the floor with slumped shoulders, tears dripping to the floor from her eyes. Bellona does what she feels is the best thing to do. She envelops Carissa with her arms, giving Carissa all the love that she can while whispering words of love, not expecting anything in return.

After her tears have dried and her composure returns, Carissa gives the scrolls back to the sovereign for her to take. "I don't know what you want, and I'm not doing that or anything else. I hate the clothes, and I'll take the kids now."

"I did not expect you to take the position immediately. Please remember, though, you are without a home and without food. The boys must be taken into consideration. The sovereign does the appointment of consors. Since I am the sovereign, I have appointed you in that position. The simplest definition I can give to you about the position would be that you would become my companion, my trusted companion. The consors is the only one that the sovereign confides in, in the matter of the heart and soul. As I train you, and as you study the Scrolls of Protocol, you will learn more about the position. I will give you a day to think about this. I need this completed as soon as possible to assure that the appointment is completed in a timely manner. The council tends to take their time. I will hold the scrolls until then."

"What if I don't take it? What then, huh, you gonna tie me to a chair and force me to sign?"

"No, I will not force you to sign. I will instead go back to Andromeda knowing that it is not in my destiny to have a consors. Sometimes, Carissa, even a sovereign's wishes are not granted." To return to Andromeda without a consors would shatter her very being, but she would rather leave than force the young woman into something she does not want. She did not come to America with the intention to form an alliance with America, only to find a consors. And to return without that, would not be good.

Carissa exits the office, leaving the sovereign standing with her head hanging. The queen enters the office a short time later with a goblet filled with wine, and finds a gloomy sovereign. She does not know what to do, but knows that something has to be done. Knowing the sovereign does not accept public displays of affection the queen closes the draperies then envelops her sovereign. The sovereign does not respond at all, just stands there. The queen drops her arms, turns, leaves the study, and heads back to the sleeping chamber feeling rejected.

The following day seemed to be destined as the awful day it turned out to be. It started with the rain clouds and escalated from that point. It seems as though Carissa found some liquor somewhere, in either the manor or elsewhere, and ended up falling down drunk in the entryway. The sovereign woke up in a foul mood, and refused to discuss it with anyone. It also seems she did not notice Carissa passed out in the entryway, and if she did, she did not display any outward reaction. The queen thought other measures needed to be taken to release some of that anger and frustration, and asked the sovereign to write her thoughts of why she felt the way she did. 

_After I let go of Carissa last night, the realization that all my efforts may be in vain hurt me in a way that I have never felt before. I know that if I show her love and care, not only for her but for her boys as well, I know she will agree to be my consors. All I have ever wanted is a friend, someone to share my thoughts, someone to share my feelings with, and most of all, someone to share my heart. I cannot do that as yet, because she is not prepared to carry that burden. Her own heart is black with hatred, her soul torn and shattered. For what reason, I do not know. I only know that I must first mend her heart and soul before I let her heal mine. As I cautiously break away the barrier that encases what she tries so hard to protect, she reacts like an angry cat ready to strike. I take in all that she tells me. After the anger has gone, I cradled her as best I could. Now, I await her answer. I must wait for her to come to her senses. However, it seems she found solace in the consumption of intoxicants. Why does she do this? I do not understand. Are her pains so great that she feels that the consumption of intoxicants is the only release? Maybe the best thing to do would be to wait. To wait for her to realize that the world is not as black as she sees it to be._

Part 2 After Bellona finished writing her part of the scroll, she rolled it up and secured it to give it back to the historian. The historian was not sure, but she thought there were tearstains on the scroll, and a slight smile graced her face. Could this day turn out better than she had ever expected? The day may have started with the awful rainstorm, but could it be that this day would be better in the end, after all? 

Carissa spent all day on the floor of the entryway. No one disturbed her, as per the sovereign's instructions. "If she wishes to be there then leave her there," Bellona ordered as she looked down at Carissa.

The following day, about midday, Carissa starts to awaken from her intoxication-induced coma, and is only able to stand by leaning against the wall. She appears almost fearful as she looks towards the sitting area.

The sovereign strolls past Carissa on her way to the study, and gives the queen a message to tell the head of security to ignore Carissa and to go about her daily duties. The sovereign is a kind but firm woman, and the staff believes that their sovereign is hoping that Carissa will learn from this experience. One of the staff members heard, while shopping, that someone said something about not helping someone until they reached rock bottom. She might be guessing, but they do not believe the sovereign's consors has reached rock bottom.

The boys left early in the morning for school, leaving the manor by taking the back entrance. It seems they have seen their sister in such a state prior to this day, but still left by the back entrance. After approximately ten minutes, Carissa emerges from the entryway, and as she rounds the corner, there stands Bellona, waiting for her with a cup in her hand. "Drink this before you do anything else. It will help to clear your head and settle your stomach. As for your eyes, they will have to wait until the intoxicant, which you consumed, has left your system completely. You remember where the bathing room is located? There will be clothing left for you right there. Should you need anything else, let me know. And, Carissa . . . this behavior will not be tolerated in this household. We will discuss that further when you are done."

Carissa's reply to all of that was a simple "Fuck you." She drank the tea and went into the bathing room. It was a good hour, by the clock, before Carissa emerges from the bathing room. She does not intend to confront the sovereign yet, but nevertheless; there is the sovereign, leading Carissa back into the study.

Bellona closes the draperies and stands there. "Carissa, why would you feel it necessary to put yourself in such a state as to render yourself unconscious for a day and a half?" Bellona finally turns around to face Carissa as she continues, "If something is bothering you that much to cause that much pain then release your pain. There is a house full of women for you to speak with. If that does not interest you then I will take you out to the yard for a sparring session with either me or one of the guards. You are now a member of this household, as is both Tobias and Tristan. Tristan was hesitant at first, and still is a little, but he, too, is learning that being a member of a household is a good thing because it brings stability and love. And Tobias, he has bonded with Desdemona. The first person he searches for when he returns from school is Desdemona. His grades have improved because of the time she spends with him. Carissa, while you may believe that the only reason I brought you here . . . all of you here . . . is for my personal gain that is far from the truth. I brought all of you here because as much as I am in need of a consors, you are in need of a household to show you love." The sovereign, a person of few words, seems as though all she needed was a little inspiration, because this was the longest speech she had ever spoken.

"Look, you mother fuckin' bitch, no one gave you the right to lecture me. As soon as the boys come back, I'm taking them with me."

"Carissa, it seems as though we need to work on your language a bit, and where are you going to take them?"

"Why the fuck do you care? You Miss High and Mighty or somethin'? Somebody name you God?"

"I care because you are my consors, as much as you try to deny that fact. In answer to the other questions, I am the sovereign of a forgotten country many miles away. I came here to search for you. You have yet to answer the other question."

"What other question? You have all the answers. Why do you need me to answer them, your royal highness?" Carissa mock bowed in front of the sovereign.

Is that a smile on the sovereign's face? Has she gone mad? "You are far more intelligent than what you make yourself out to be, Carissa. You know what question I am asking."

"No, I don't fuckin'. . ."

"That is enough of that. Perhaps we will continue this conversation at another time. When you return, I will ask you again to finish the scrolls."

Carissa is surprised to hear what Bellona has just said, the expression that says _how does she know_ upon her face? The sovereign is an intelligent woman, as well as being able to predict the next move someone might make. Bellona is a student of human behavior, and prides herself for being as accurate as she is. As predicted, Carissa leaves the manor and does not return that evening.

It is not until the following day when Carissa makes an appearance, and upon her arrival, Bellona instantly brings her into the study. "I trust you had a good day yesterday?" After closing the draperies, the sovereign turns right around to look into Carissa's eyes then drops her head to look at the floor. "You could not resist, could you?" Bellona takes hold of Carissa's arm and practically drags the resisting teen into the laboratory to have her lie down on the table, securing her onto it so she will not be able to move. It is anyone's guess what her reaction will be when she wakes up.

"Who the fuckin' hell tied me to this fuckin' bed?! I want to know the mother fucker that did this!"

The queen peeks into the room out of curiosity, to see her struggling against the bindings, happy that the young woman does not see her, though she does wonder where the sovereign has gone. Carissa repeats the same questions multiple times for what seems an eternity, and Clarissant is about to research for a way to stuff cotton balls inside her ears and still be able to hear the goings on of the manor when the sovereign, her savior, finally enters the laboratory.

"All right, that is enough of that. I tied you to the table to prevent you from escaping before we are able to finish the business at hand. I need you to be able to think without intoxicants impeding your judgment," Bellona informs the young woman as she unties her.

"I told you before, I ain't signing nothin', now just leave me alone." Carissa starts to walk away, but finds that she cannot move, since the sovereign has placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The only place you will be going is my study, first, to complete the documents then a grammar lesson. However long that will take is dependent on you." Bellona pushes Carissa ahead of her to be sure that the teen will not wander off course.

No matter how much Carissa protests, Bellona accomplishes the task of leading Carissa to the study. The first thing the sovereign does is reach for the Appointment scrolls. They need to be completed, and the sovereign is becoming ever more impatient the longer she waits, confiding the previous night in Clarissant about this and that she knew Carissa was stalling, but for what purpose, she did not know. She does not want to push Carissa, but what must be done must be done, and the sooner it is completed, it will be that much sooner everyone will be able to return to Andromeda.

"Why do you keep giving this shit to me? You told me I was already your consort or consors, whatever, so what fuckin' difference does it make whether or not I fill this shit out?"

"Yes, I have already declared you my consors, but the completion of the Appointment scrolls must be done to be sure that the proper information be properly recorded into the archives. All documents must pass through the council. I always have the final word, however. With the council's approval, your appointment will not be called into question should something happen." Bellona's temper is starting to show at this time, her face turning red and her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Well, I'm not going to fill it out. You're just going to have to do without it. I'll be leaving as soon as the boys get back. Where I take them is my problem."

"It is not just your problem it is their problem as well, because it has to do with their well being. And you will fill out the documents." They stand there looking at each other.

Carissa is the first to look away, thinking, as she looked out the window. "You just don't get it do you, Miss High and Mighty, huh!" She turns to look at Bellona, with tears streaming down her cheek unhindered. "You can't just order someone to do something they can't do."

"What does that mean, Carissa?"

"What does that mean? What does that mean!? I'll tell you what that fuckin' means! It fuckin' means that I can't read! I can't write! It also means that I'm only good for one thing. Care to know what that is? I'm only good for a good **fuck**! That's what that means!"

"I am sure your mother saw to it that you had a good education. Where was she during all this?"

"My **mother**, you want to know about my **mother**?! Let me tell you about my **mother**. My mother was a whore. There's not a person in the good ol' U.S. of A. that she hasn't had sex with . . . every man, every woman, and most likely every beast in existence . . . pretty nasty, huh? I don't even know who my father is, or the boys' father. For all I know, it could very well be the crazies off the streets. The only thing she ever taught me was how to please a man. I never had a birthday, or Christmas, or a fuckin' Valentine's Day gift! I've had nothing! My mother started to arrange appointments for me ever since I was five years old. She had certain expectations of me, and if I didn't meet those expectations . . . I'll let you use your imagination. Most of the money I made went to her drinking or Razer, her dealer. If she wasn't fucking someone's brains out then she was drunk, if she wasn't drunk then she was stoned, if she wasn't doing any of those things then she was passed out until the next full moon. I guess there is a good side, though, because I don't have a mother anymore, she's dead, and it's good riddance, if you ask me. I left that house to move into the apartment. I wanted a new life for the boys, but I couldn't. The money is just so easy. You please a man, and you can get anything you want, any amount of money you want so long as you know what you're doing. The boys know what I do. I always left them at a neighbor's house with the promise of mum's the word. So there you have it . . . my life story. Any questions, did I leave anything out?"

"Last year you attended a party with a gentleman. If your mother arranged that then maybe she was not as bad as you would think." The beginnings of a smile appear and anyone who knows the sovereign knows she is formulating a plan, this question being a part of that plan.

"Figures you would remember that party, and for the record, I got $15,000 to attend that party. Yes, **mommy****dearest** set that up. I wanted to stay home that weekend, but my **mommy** had other plans. That money went to **mother** to pay off Razer, she owed him. As for that guy I went to the party with being a gentleman, that is a matter of opinion."

"How old are you, Carissa? You have to be of legal age to drink as you do. Am I correct?"

"I'm eighteen, and my brother's are eight." Both stood there gazing at each other, less confrontational this time, though.

"That means you were seventeen years old when you attended the party last year. I should have realized when I saw you in that dress and the make-up artistry done that night that it was done so you would appear much older than your true age. It is a pity, really, to be so young to have the potential to learn anything and everything, yet all of that was robbed from you." Bellona looks through the bookcase, searching for something in particular. She pulls out a book and starts to read. "**1**_The family is both the fundamental unit of society as well as the root of culture. It represents a child's initial source of unconditional love and acceptance, and provides lifelong connectedness with others. The family is the first setting in which socialization takes place and where children learn to live with mutual respect for one another. A family is where a child learns to display affection, control his temper, and pick up his toys. Finally, a family is a perpetual source of encouragement, advocacy, assurance, and emotional refueling that empowers a child to venture with confidence into the greater world and to become all that he can be._"

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? What does that have to do with me?"

"That is the best definition of a family unit that I have found. It also means that although the family you started your life with provided nothing that was mentioned, the family you have now will provide you with that source of unconditional love, encouragement, and assurance, I promise. It does not matter the mistakes you make or that you are uneducated, all that matters to me is that you are here . . . safe and well. You are my consors, and not only is it my duty to train you, it is also my privilege to love you and to teach you what you need to know. We will proceed at a pace that is comfortable for you, however slow or long it will take does not matter. Due to the nature of your beginnings, I will file the Appointment scrolls with the council in conjunction with a letter stating that your origins are obscure. If you so choose, however, I will scribe for you what you just told me. The choice is yours."

The tears return to Carissa's eyes. Though her voice is shaky, Bellona is able to understand the words. "So what you're telling me is that you love me? I don't have to have sex with you? You don't expect anything of me or nothing? You just want to love me?"

"Let me clarify my point. I expect you to learn history, literature, writing, arithmetic, and the like. I also expect you to stop this nonsense with feeling the need to intoxicate yourself to the point that you do not awaken for a day and a half. I will provide everything for you and your family as long as you meet with the expectations that I have laid out for you to follow. Those are my expectations. Do we understand each other better now?" Bellona brought her hand up to Carissa's shoulder. What was amazing about the entire discussion was that Carissa accepted it, and for the first time she truly smiles, and what a beautiful smile it is.

"And . . . would you . . . um . . . please . . . write for me . . . I mean . . . oh hell. Write my history for me."

"Let us start with our first lesson. Repeat after me, would you please . . ."

Reluctantly, she replies, "Would you please . . ."

"Write my history for me."

"Write my history for me. There I said it, now, would you?"

"Yes, I will. If not myself then my historian will write your history."

"Your historian; what is a historian and who is it?"

"A historian, put simply, is an individual who writes, gathers, and narrates events of the past. The historian would be the lady sitting on the sofa writing furiously on the scrolls recording these events."

Carissa looks over towards the sofa mouthing an 'O' as she does, looking adorably embarrassed.

"But, do we have to . . . do that now . . . I mean?"

"Yes. We will start with the lessons now. It will take one hour to complete the scrolls, and we will start at that time. In the meanwhile, go to Sergasa and let her know that your defensive skills lessons will start immediately."

Carissa stands up straight to salute, "Aye, aye, sir, yes, sir, general sir, am I excused, sir?"

If the staff had not been there and seen it with their own eyes no one would not have believed it. Their beloved sovereign is actually laughing. It is not just a polite smile . . . it is a full and hearty, boisterous laugh. She does not do this, at least, not to anyone's knowledge. Maybe her consors can work miracles. The things, the events that have taken place up to this point are astonishing.

Carissa leaves to find Sergasa, while the sovereign assigns the task of completing the scrolls to the historian, since she has witnessed the events that have unfolded before her. While completing the Appointment scrolls, Bellona completes a scroll of her own.

_I finally have my consors. It took much more time than I had expected. I know there is much more anger that lies beneath the surface, but now that she realizes she will not be judged, I hope she will be at ease as she feels the need to release her frustration. _

_I will need to be patient. It will take time to teach her the academics, etiquette, music, everything. She is young, and though willful, I believe she has the will to learn. It will be that willful pride that will be the key to her success in learning everything that she needs to know. _

_Tristan is learning to trust. I hope that I have made the right decision at the right time. He is talking to me now, and is a reflection of his sister. With time and patience, he will learn what is to be expected. _

_Tobias is a timid boy, brought on by his speech and Tristan's need to protect him. He has a lazy tongue, but with time and patience, I believe he will be as willful as his siblings. He has a good role model in Desdemona. She is his friend and his mentor. _

_The historian is completing the scrolls for me. She has witnessed the events up to this point. I will need my queen's assistance in educating my newfound family. With her help, I will have the family I have always wanted._

_I can never forgive my mothers for what happened a long time ago. I have learned to live with the emptiness left after the betrayal. I know I, too, will need to learn how to forgive. _

_**2**__To err is human, to forgive divine. I believe this is an appropriate quote to fit this situation. I also believe that many of us, especially me, have achieved the human part of the quote. As for the divine, well, all of us have something to work towards. _

_I have to admit I was worried about Carissa. Will she come back? Will she accept the appointment? These and many other questions I ask myself time and again without any answer. I did not know she is so young. Only eighteen years old and she has already experienced a lifetime of pain. I will keep my promise and help her to succeed in life, in health, and in love. If she chooses not to love me, I must accept that. She is young, therefore, the greater likelihood her heart will change. I realize there is a difference between acceptance and the pain it will cause. No one can prepare anyone for that, though. I know that from experience. The next step to take will be to move back to Andromeda. I have achieved my goal and no longer feel the need to stay. In the pure environment that is Andromeda, my new family will grow and flourish, as they should. I will take time to thank the deity properly tonight for the gift that has been given to me. The scrolls have been completed, and I must finish as well, for now._

The Appointment scrolls take much longer than anyone thought, most probably due to the emotional impact of all of the information, the things that she, that Carissa, has gone through.

**I am not certain, but I think that Bellona will need my help with this family that she has adopted, and I hope that I am able to serve her well. ****Bellona confided in me Carissa's past. A little girl robbed of her childhood, all for monetary gain to pay for substances of intoxication. I was wrong, I was very wrong. Carissa is a child that needs to be loved, needs to be taught how to accept love. I know in my heart of hearts that my wife will love and tutor Carissa. I . . . well . . . it is a given, I believe, I will be given the responsibility of caring for the boys. I have only one thing left to say. May the teacher teach the student the lessons of life and love, and may the student teach the teacher the same. I believe in doing so will bond the two together as only two lovers can. Though different she and I, Carissa already holds my sovereign's heart in her hands. May the great deity watch over them and protect them all**. 

To be continued in part 3


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Bellona reviewed the portion that was scribed in her place. She said nothing, rolled it up, and secured it with her seal. She told the queen she was in charge until her return. She would be gone for three days, delivering the scrolls to the council. Bellona gave her queen directions to follow in her absence regarding the care of Carissa and the boys. It was not necessary to follow the schedule to the letter, as it would be impossible. Accomplish what can be done and report to her the progress with the children. 

Clarissant looked at the plans Bellona laid out for her, the tasks themselves not appearing difficult, however, that was not taking into account someone such as Carissa. Up to now, her majesty has only observed the events as they happened. Now, she must take part in the teachings of etiquette.

The dictionary defines etiquette as the practices and forms prescribed by social convention or by authority, or much more simply, socially correct behavior. The first item to be accomplished is to be sure that Carissa and the boys understand this definition, not just memorize it. The question now is...how to proceed. As in all things, starting from the beginning would be best, with something simple, such as greeting people.

The boys were first, as the queen felt they would be the easiest to start with, Tobie in particular was very observant. His speech has much improved since he first came to live at the manor, and his time with Desdemona is proving to be time well spent. "Welcome to our house, the House of Andromeda. I am Tobias, how might I help you this day." All this is said in a perfect posture of hands clasped in the front, standing straight and tall, and with a gentle and welcoming expression. The queen stood there, pride and joy showing upon her face at Tobie's accomplishment. He smiles with pride as well after completing his tasks.

Tristan was a little more difficult. His thoughts were of play and other tasks to be done other than learning the lessons of etiquette. Eventually, though, he, too, was successful. "Welcome to the House of Andromeda. My name is Tristan. How can I help you?" It was not as thorough a greeting as Tobias, but that much was accomplished. The other items to be accomplished are his welcoming expression and changing that bored tone to one of interest and warmth. There is still time before Bellona returns, and by then, the queen's goal will be accomplished. "May the deity assist me with my next goal; the goal of teaching Carissa etiquette. Amen," she was heard muttering as she searched for Carissa.

Carissa spends most of her time with Sergasa, the captain of the guards, learning basic defensive skills. The plan is to substitute Carissa's opponent. One cannot expect to fight the same warrior in a true battle, so it is best to train with as many skilled warriors as possible to provide a more well-rounded education. The true test would be to wrestle with the sovereign, for whom there is no equal on all of Andromeda. Clarissant feels herself to be a competent warrior, as she has won many competitions. As Sergasa readies herself for the day, Clarissant prepares for battle with Carissa.

It is mid-afternoon when the battle finishes, and the queen has found new respect for the young woman as she watched the match between Sergasa and Carissa. Carissa's first reaction when she first notices Clarissant is, "Hey! Who are you? Where'd the teacher go?"

"Good afternoon, Carissa, I am Queen Clarissant. Later we will begin our lessons on etiquette. Let us start this battle, shall we?"

"All right, you asked for it, queenie. Don't go cryin' to her royal highness for getting your ass whooped."

The queen could not help but laugh. _She definitely has spirit_. "I will correct you later, and we shall see who beats whom, Carissa, who will beat whom. Let the battle begin."

She is a good warrior, and accomplishes the task of surprising the queen a few times. A stubborn sort, Carissa is, since she would not stay down, which is the reason the battle lasted as long as it did, and the reason why she walks a little strange. A good bath, a good tea, and a little time for reflection, and she is ready to begin her lessons. Anybody else would be tired of the beating, but the queen is a little hasty in her assessment. Carissa requests a rematch immediately after she finishes bathing. A firm reminder about there always being a time and a place for everything, and now was not such the time nor the place is given. There are etiquette lessons to learn, or more precisely, she needed to learn how to properly greet people.

"You greet people by saying hi or how're you doing? What is all this etiquette shit I have to learn? No one told me I had to do that."

"Then let me read you a letter that was given to me to help clarify your confusion. My dear Carissa, I will be away for three days, and during that time, my queen will be in charge. Follow her instructions to the letter. You are to do as you are told. I will ask for a progress report. Do not disappoint me, Carissa. You are a member of my court, therefore, must be able to represent me with poise, grace, and aware of the rules of etiquette that I will expect you to know. One last thing, Carissa . . . remember . . . someone will always be listening, so always choose your words carefully. Your lessons in speech and in the studies will begin upon my return. Sincerely yours, Sovereign of Andromeda, Bellona. Any questions, Carissa...?"

Carissa shakes her head back and forth, her face turning red. There seems to be a very interesting spot on the floor as well. The etiquette lessons finish for the day, with Carissa at least being able to speak the sentence without those ugly words. "Welcome to our House of Andromeda. I'm Carissa, and what do you need?" That was the best that could be accomplished by the end of day. Lessons continued the following day, with the goal of being able to recite the proper greeting, proper stance, and a change in tone and expression.

Tobie progressed quickly during that time. He not only was able to perfect the proper greeting, he was also able to memorize the table setting and seating chart, both formal and informal. He was also able to memorize our pledge to the Kingdom of Andromeda, and started learning the music as well as the dancing. Truly a remarkable child, though the queen suspected Desdemona had aided Tobie in these skills.

Tristan did, indeed, progress, I believe due to jealousy that his younger brother had progressed much further. His stance improved as well as his expression and his tone. He had memorized the informal table setting and seating chart, as well as the pledge. The formal table setting and seating chart as well as the music and dances were left for him to learn.

The next day we reviewed the formal table setting and seating chart. The music and dances will be left to learn at a later time.

Carissa fell further behind the boys as the days passed. The greeting had just been perfected as the sovereign arrived. After reporting to the sovereign the progress made by the children, she immediately summoned for Carissa, not at all pleased with Carissa's behavior. 

Carissa enters Bellona's study still with her clothes from the practice fields on. "Carissa, I left you specific instructions to follow your queen's orders, and yet you refused. Was there something that I missed in the letter? Should I have instructed my queen to place you in the sleeping chambers under armed watch until my return? Explain to me, why this is so, Carissa."

"You didn't miss anything . . . it just . . . that I . . . well . . ."

"I am waiting for you to answer, Carissa. I am growing impatient."

In a near whisper, "I'm sorry."

"You are sorry is your excuse? In that case, from this point forward, I will be your teacher in your studies, etiquette, and defensive skills. If I am not here at the manor, you will be kept in the sleeping chamber under armed watch until I return."

"But that's not fair! I didn't do nothing!"

"The correct word would be anything, and it is fair, since you chose not to listen to your queen. It is your actions that caused these consequences, Carissa."

"I'll do better, I promise. Look, I'll just apologize and I'll listen better."

"A promise is only worth something if there is the intention of keeping that promise."

"But, Bell . . ."

"It is Bellona. Proceed to the bathing chambers, there will be clothing left for you on the bench when you finish your bath. You have twenty minutes."

"But, Bell . . ."

"You have ten minutes."

"But . . ."

"Do you want five minutes?"

"No, I'll go now, you're royal bitchiness." Carissa is slow to leave the office. The sovereign is not a person to make angry.

Immediately upon completing her bath, Carissa returns to the study to start over with her lesson in the proper greeting.

It is a hard morning for her, with being reminded constantly about proper stance and her tone. "Carissa, you may have been able to persuade my queen to overlook your inadequacies. I, however, will not overlook them. During the midday meal, I want you to review, in your head, everything that I have told you this morning. We will start again in one hour."

Carissa does something that no one would have anticipated. With a look of pleasure in her eyes, she strokes the sovereign in all the sensual places, even attempting to remove the dress. Bellona will have none of it, however. She simply turns around and ignores Carissa. "This isn't fair, you know that! You have me doing things that no one else does! So why should I, bitch! Tell me the fuck why!"

"After you return to me, not only will we work on your greeting, we will also work on your language skills. I suggest you leave now. You have thirty minutes left of your afternoon break."

Carissa, her hands clenched tight and arms straight, walks very briskly out of the office.

She returns in half an hour, with glazed eyes as well as being a little, well, wobbly, would be the proper description. If anyone were to guess, she spent her afternoon break drinking.

Bellona is not pleased when Carissa returns to the manor.

The queen is seen outside talking to a little squirrel. "I should have known her first day of learning would be a challenge, my little friend. She is a challenge. Whom am I talking about? You know whom, my little friend, it is Carissa. If she were to just sit down, settle down, and listen, then she would have an easier time going about her learning. Her willful pride, I believe, gets in the way and prevents her from learning what she needs to. Her mistake, I think, was walking in intoxicated after her break. Bellona is not at all pleased, not at all. Let me see what happens for the rest of the day, my little friend. Who knows, maybe everything will work out in the end. The day is not done yet, and I must go on about my business, until later, my friend."

On Andromeda, there is a potion, which when properly administered, has the ability to flush all the intoxicants from the body. That would be the benefit of the potion. Someone might believe that upon learning about this potion everyone would be willing to carry this potion in drunken circumstances. There is a downside to this potion, though. It takes some time to start working, approximately four hours by the clock. After that time, the potion takes its toll. It is not a description appropriate for this scroll . . . just know that the person does not leave the bushes for quite some time, regretting the indulgence, vowing never to do that again for their entire lifespan. Bellona prepared this potion for Carissa to take, ridding her body of the intoxicant she had ingested. Lessons resumed and she seemed to make some progress, until the potion started working. A smile of victory graced our sovereign's face as Carissa ran for the closest lavatory. Knowing she would be there for a while, the sovereign scanned her library for the appropriate material to use for her lessons the following day. 

Bellona has placed Carissa on a strict schedule, starting immediately at sunrise, and finishing the day at sunset. She is to awaken immediately at that time, followed by physical activities, bathing, and then a morning meal. It does take Carissa quite some time to awaken in the morning. However, the sovereign will not be denied. Ready to awaken or not, Carissa is taken out of bed at the appointed hour, usually with resistance.

"Look, whoever you are, go the fuck away, can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Carissa, you will awaken now under your own power or I will make sure you will awaken. The choice is yours."

"No I won't. Goodnight."

"Very well, I did warn you."

It is at this time that the sovereign physically picks up Carissa to stand on her feet, holding her around the chest. When that does not succeed, a rather cold awakening is given, a rather cold and wet awakening in the form of a cold shower. Carissa opens her eyes with a feral look toward the sovereign.

The sovereign's only comment, "I did warn you."

Appropriate clothing is given to Carissa to wear for their morning routine.

Bellona and Carissa run five miles first thing upon awakening, then lessons in the appropriate manner in which to communicate with a horse so that the rider and horse may work as one to fight the enemy. This is followed by lessons in defensive skills, hand-to-hand combat only. Weapon use requires advanced training that Bellona feels her consors does not need to learn.

Carissa enters the bathing pool soon after the sovereign, and her first etiquette lesson starts immediately. "Give me the soap, Bell."

Bellona does not respond, instead, continues to bathe herself, seemingly enjoying the water.

"Yo, Bell, give me the damn soap." Bellona still does not react to Carissa's request.

"Yoo hoo . . . Bell . . . give . . . me . . . the . . . soap." Out of frustration, Carissa splashes the water hard enough to splash Bellona. Now, Carissa has the sovereign's attention.

"Carissa, I am not only your instructor, I am also your sovereign. Due to the relaxed setting and the fact that we are not in the public arena, it is not necessary to address me as Sovereign Bellona. However, etiquette dictates that proper manners be used at all times, even while bathing. Start again with your request."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm hungry and tired, and all I want to do is to sit and . . ."

"Carissa, make your request again. I suggest you do so now before your skin resembles the texture of a prune."

"Ma'am, would you please pass the soap to me."

"Try again."

"What..?! I said please."

"I said try again."

Carissa stood there looking at the water before making her last attempt "Ma'am, if you would be so kind, may I please have the soap to wash myself."

"Much better, always remember tone, Carissa. Tone of voice has the ability to change a simple request into a direct order."

Carissa, finally with soap in hand, starts bathing herself clean.

After dressing, they proceed to the kitchen to get their morning meal. They are assured that their meal will be ready momentarily. Both sit down in the dining chamber, all seems to be well, however, Carissa is surprised at the platter that is placed in front of her. "Hey! What happened to my breakfast? This isn't what I want. I told them I wanna cheeseburger, not this healthy sh . . . um . . . stuff."

"Cheeseburger is not appropriate for the morning meal."

"It's what I want. I get what I want, and I want a cheeseburger." Carissa picks up her platter and starts to rise, angry that her request was not fulfilled. A hand grabbing her wrist stops her, however.

"As I said, a cheeseburger is not appropriate for the morning meal. On your platter there is whole grain bread, cheese, and cured meat from the northern territories, and fruits from the eastern territories. Eat as much as you can or not, the choice is yours, Carissa. In the goblet on your right, there is milk to drink."

"Who gave me this? I don't drink milk."

"I gave this platter to you, and you will start drinking milk because it is what is on that platter that will supply you with necessary nutrition."

"You did this?! I'm a big girl, and I get to eat what I want."

The sovereign looks Carissa straight in her eyes. It is that 'there will be no argument' tone that gets Carissa's attention. "Let me explain something to you very clearly, Carissa. When you are able to prove to me, without a doubt, that you are, indeed, capable of making decisions on your own, that is the time you will be able to request anything you desire. Until that time, I will be making decisions for you, starting with your diet."

Carissa sits back down and stares at her platter, poking at her food with her fork. Reluctantly, she starts eating the food, but leaves the milk. "Milk is junk. So I'll drink juice."

"Very well, you will have milk later to drink." The servant immediately removes the platter as they rose from the table to go to the study.

It will be speech lessons to begin with, because as a representative of the court of Andromeda, Carissa must be able to pronounce the words correctly, as well as being able to speak properly. The speech lessons will be the easiest for Carissa to learn. The rest, well, they are not as easy for her, as she is eighteen years old and cannot read or write.

"Look, I don't even know why I have to learn anyway. It won't do me any good." Carissa immediately stands up from the desk to peer through the window directly behind the desk.

"Carissa, everyone must learn these skills. Yes, you have a late start through no fault of your own, as responsibilities were pushed upon you beyond your capability. With time and practice, you, too, will learn these skills, but it will take time. Nothing will come easily without practice, Carissa. Let us start again from the beginning."

"Why? So you can tell me how stupid I am, that I can't take care of the boys?"

"The answer to the first question is because I want you to be able to care for yourself with confidence and with pride. In order to care for both yourself and the boys, you need to learn these skills. It is never too late to learn. It is better we start now instead of never trying. You are my consors, yes, as I have delivered the documents to the council. They viewed me as being mad for appointing someone that is uneducated. I reminded them that I am the sovereign, and I have a right to appoint anyone I desire to be my consors. What I did not tell them is that I had not lost my mind, only my heart to someone in whom I believe can become anything that they desire. You are young, Carissa, and if by chance should you change your mind and wish to leave me, then these skills that I am teaching you will become necessary. There are many other reasons that I am teaching you how to read, how to write, how to speak, and how to listen, the most important reason, though, is that I love you."

"I just can't because I'm stupid. It's just so hard."

"Everything is difficult in the beginning, but with time and practice, then these lessons will become less difficult. Let us begin again after you have an afternoon snack."

The afternoon snack was eaten without hesitation. The milk issue, well, she did take a sip at least.

The boys came home after a long day at school. The queen was pleased to announce to the sovereign that Tobie did very well on a science project based on volcanoes. Tristan did very well as well on a report on a foreign country, the country of Spain to be exact, and earned extra points for preparing a dish from that country of origin. A pizza was agreed upon to celebrate this occasion. The pizza was eaten, the boys bathed, and now it was time for slumber. Tobie always falls asleep without hesitation, while Tristan, well, he always takes time falling asleep, spending most nights telling a story of a strange superhero, the queen supposes based on his description. It is a tale of a Captain Underpants and the Closet Brigade. The sovereign finds these tales amusing, and is often heard laughing in her study. It is not difficult to overhear the story, because the house does echo, so intentional or not, everyone looks forward to listening to the tales of Captain Underpants and the Closet Brigade.

It always takes Carissa time getting ready for slumber. So many years of such atrocious activity for such a young child had conditioned her to stay awake when she should be slumbering. The sovereign told the queen that because Carissa had spent the first eighteen years of her life awake during a time that she should be slumbering, it would be impossible to condition her so soon to change her body clock. It will take time. In the meantime, everyone hopes that exhaustion will take its toll, to influence Carissa to sleep rather than stay awake. Eventually, her body clock did change. It took two months, but her body clock did change. Or did it? Progress was seen in Carissa's manners as well as her studies. Everything seemed to be going quite well, that is, until one night . . .

Carissa got up from her bedding very carefully so as not to awaken anyone. I do not believe she expected me to hear her get up and be waiting for her at the doorway. It was one o'clock in the morning, and everybody else was still asleep. I was curious as to the reason my consors chose this time to awaken, as well as being angry for whatever reason she feels is necessary to awaken at this hour.

"Hello, Carissa, should you not be in bed slumbering? After all, it is one o'clock in the morning." "Bell . . . um . . . what . . . how . . . look, Bell, I'll be back later." She attempted to leave by moving around me. I would not let her proceed. "Bell . . . um . . . look . . . I . . . I'll just be out for a little while, you know? I'm sure you did this, right?"

"Where are you going, Carissa, that cannot wait until sunrise?" I had an idea, and based upon her history, expected. It did not prevent me from being disappointed, however.

"I'll just be back later, I promise. Now let me go before everyone wakes up."

"You just cannot stop, can you? You cannot stop yourself from reliving the role of becoming a toy for the men, can you? I had thought that after all this time I would be able to teach you to show you what it is to be accepted. You have proven me wrong. I cannot prevent you from leaving . . . but keep in mind, Carissa . . . that if you leave . . . you cannot come back." We stood there looking at each other with only the light of the moon shining on us, until Carissa spoke.

"What do you want me to do? I have to support the boys, and it's the only thing I know how to do. It's an addiction that I can't stop. It's in me; my mother bred it in me. It's that fuckin' bitch's fault."

"It is not an addiction that you cannot stop, because you can. And stop using your brothers as an excuse. Go back to bed now, there are still a few hours left before it is time to rise." I watched her as she dragged her feet back to her bed, looking beaten and defeated. I must think of something to help her remove herself from her previous life. Maybe a move back to Andromeda is called for. It may be too soon, but for the lack of another solution, I do not know what else to do.

The following morning, the sovereign brings the previous night's interaction to the attention of the queen. Clarissant thought that all previous behaviors or memories of the past would be left in the past. "My word, I shall pray for her tonight," the queen states. Luckily, the boys slept through the night and did not witness this.

Tristan approaches Bellona with a question when he returns from schooling. "Excuse me, Miss Bellona, could I ask you a question?"

Looking straight into Tristan's eyes with a gentle smile on her face, she replies, "Yes, Tristan, you may ask me a question. What is your question?"

"I was wondering if I could stay at my friend's house tonight, since today's Friday and all. We usually eat pizza and watch horror movies. Cari would let me. At least, she used to let me . . . Could I?"

"Tristan, I appreciate you approaching me with this before acting upon your desires. It worries me, though, that I do not know anything of the friend that you wish to stay with. It would not be your friend who would worry me; it would be your friend's parents or guardians who would worry me. I do not know them, Tristan. Taking care of someone else's child is a full responsibility. Do you know and understand what I am saying to you?"

"Look, I've done it before, and it's only the night. So can I?"

"Tristan, the answer to your request will be no, the reason is due to the fact that I am unfamiliar with this family."

"But, Miss Bellona . . . um . . . look . . . uh . . . just wait here and let me get Cari. She knows them. She would take us there tons of times."

As soon as Tristan leaves, the dear heart, Tobie, wanders in, looking a little down trodden. "Hi, Bellona, what are you doing?" His chin barely reaches the top of the desk. He looks so adorable looking up into the sovereign's eyes.

"Greetings, Tobias, right now I am sorting through the daily cost of living and preparing lessons for your sister."

"Oh. Um . . . Bellona . . . can I ask you something?"

"The proper question would be 'May I ask you something.' Using can is requesting ability, using may is requesting permission."

"'Kay. May I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may ask me something."

"Bellona, are we going back to Andamada, and do you think Cari loves us?"

Of all the questions to ask . . . how will she answer

"Tobias, we will eventually be going back to Andromeda, yes, and I know without a doubt that Carissa loves you. Both you and Tristan give Carissa the courage to keep trying to learn to grow and to love."

"Okay, it's just that . . . well . . . I like it here, and I don't wanna go away like Cari says to. I think you're my momma and Mona my auntie, she's really funny sometimes. Can we have pizza tonight?"

"Tobias, what did I say about how to properly ask a question?"

"Sorry, may we have pizza tonight? I'll call, and Mona said she would give me the money. So could we, please?"

Queen Clarissant could not help but laugh, and glancing at the sovereign, neither could she. "Yes, we will have pizza tonight." The sovereign replies with a bit of a laugh, and with that, Tobie hopped and skipped out of Bellona's study.

Carissa then walks into the study with Tristan not far behind. He sees the historian sitting on the sofa scribing the scrolls. No one can resist his smile, so she makes room for him to sit beside her. They are both surprised at the events that occur next.

"Bell, Tristan told me he asked you if he could stay the night. You said no, why is that?"

"Carissa . . . is that what Tristan told you, or is that your interpretation of what Tristan told you?"

"What difference does it make? Why did you say no?"

"The difference is that if Tristan told had you the entire story, you would not be asking that question, Carissa."

"All right. . . He told me he asked you if he could stay the night at his friend's house. You said no because you don't trust them. He told you he's stayed there tons of times, and as you can see, he is still in one piece. So what's the problem?"

"Tristan, I need to speak with your sister alone, please. After the matter has been solved, I will notify you of the events. It may be awhile, however."

"O . . . kay . . . I guess I'm just going to practice . . . um . . . dancing. That's it. I'll just go practice the dances." Tristan leaves the room, closing the draperies behind him. The sovereign stands straight up from behind her desk. It is the stance of authority, as has been witnessed time and again.

"Carissa, I will tell you this as many times as it takes for you to realize and remember this statement." Bellona waits for Carissa to look at her. During this time, Carissa has been looking at that mysterious spot on the floor. Finally, after what seems an eternity, "I am the head of the household. No one has the right to challenge **my** authority, **my **decision,**my** declarations. Tristan came to me with a request. As simple as the request that it was, that request was denied. You may have confidence in this family. I do not, however. Tristan is a part of this household, therefore, it is my duty to be sure that **his** safety, **his **health,**his **well-being is intact. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Whatever, bitch. He's just a kid. Kids are allowed to have fun, or isn't that allowed, Miss Motherfucker High and Mighty."

"I will ignore what you have just said, and having fun is allowed. However, it is allowed within reason."

"What . . ."

"The matter is closed."

"We'll see about that."

"Are you going to steal the wine again or are you going to work this matter out in a more constructive manner?" Carissa suddenly stops as she is about to exit the room. The sovereign is just full of surprises.

"How did you . . . "

"There is very little I do not know."

"It didn't taste any different than the rat's piss I usually drink."

"Fine wine is meant to be savored, not guzzled in an effort to forget the night. We really must work on your language skills, Carissa."

"Is there any way . . ."

"No."

"What am I supposed to tell him, then?"

"I will explain things to Tristan."

"All right, but don't come cryin' to me if he won't accept the answer."

Carissa clenches her fists as her skin turns to a deep red color, and as she exits the room, her arm swings out to knock over a lamp, the sovereign's favorite lamp, of all things, and a cold breeze blows in as she leaves the room. Why would she be so angry? Would the sovereign have the answer?

"Sovereign Bellona . . . would you like me to clear this debris?" the queen asks, having witnessed the events as well. Bellona does not reply right away, so maybe the queen did not approach the subject correctly. Perhaps another way will work.

"My Sovereign, Sovereign Bellona, as Carissa exited the room, the lamp was knocked over, shattering into tiny bits and pieces. Would you like me to clear it for you? I would be more than happy to assist you, my sovereign."

"There is no reason for such formality, Clarissant. I will wait for Carissa to come to her senses before I have her clear away the debris. It has been three weeks since she tried to leave the house that night. Neither of us has discussed the subject since it occurred. I wish to return to Andromeda. There, I believe, Carissa will do better physically, emotionally, and mentally, as it is a pure environment. I think, though, it would be too soon. Gather your cloak and come for a stroll with me. Perhaps a little bit of time will help to clear the negativity. Would you tell Tristan I will speak with him when we return? I cannot speak with him at this moment without saying words that might cause him harm."

"I understand, my sovereign, and I will do as you wish. He is an intelligent lad, I am sure he will understand."

The queen left the study to speak with Tristan. He had overheard the argument, and understood the reasoning, as the queen knew he would. After her talk with Tristan, Clarissant returned to the study, then she and Bellona left the manor, walking side by side in silence for a little while.

I pray for both Tristan and Carissa. I pray to the deity for Carissa to understand and leave behind the anger. Perhaps it is the lack of understanding of authority, since she has never had an authority figure until now. Maybe that is the problem. It truly is unfortunate that Tristan was caught up in all of this mess. I predict, though, that my wife has a solution. We shall see what the outcome will be. I correctly predicted that my wife knew who stole the wine. I know my wife well. The things she knows, the things she is capable of, are astonishing. 

They return to the manor not long after they leave for their walk. Bellona is still deep in thought, anyone would guess, judging by her eyes. She enters the sleeping chamber, smiling when she sees Tristan sitting on his bed playing with his machine. She sits down beside him, gently taking away his machine, and holds him close as she rocks him back and forth. He is temporarily puzzled, but cannot resist the love being offered.

"Tristan, my decision still stands. I fear something happening to you, and this family, not knowing how to take care of the situation, causes me to be fearful. I am the head of the household, you see, and my responsibility is not only to take into consideration the welfare of my people, but to also see to it that my family stays intact, perhaps another time, Tristan. Do you think they would accept an invitation to a meal with us? It would offer me an opportunity to meet with them so I have a better understanding of these people you call friends."

"All right, and thanks, Miss Bellona, for at least trying to talk to Cari, I know that she can be . . . well . . . um . . . hard to take sometimes. But thank you for at least trying to talk to her. You have to know, I told her exactly what we talked about. She messed it all up and told you a bunch of boloney. Poor Tobie ran into Desdemona's room. I don't know what they're doing, though. I haven't gone over there and checked it out. I can call and ask Tom if he and his family can come? See what happens?"

"Call him from my study, and I am sure Desdemona is taking care of Tobie. It is not too late yet, there is still time."

They walk into the study together. Tristan calls his friend to invite their family over for a meal, and it is decided that tomorrow they will share an afternoon meal together. Tristan is happy to hear the news, and does not mind the assignment of creating a suitable menu for the get-together. He runs straight up to the sleeping chambers, declaring, "I'll have it done in a minute." This causes the sovereign to laugh. The happiness is short lived, though, when Carissa comes back into the study.

"What the HELL did you tell Tristan? Did you tell him a lie, Miss High and Mighty?"

"Carissa, I will answer your questions when you are able to approach me in a more dignified manner. Keep in mind also, Carissa, the guards will be watching. As soon as you leave the grounds, I will be notified. And if that happens . . . you remember the consequences. This would be the time to find a more suitable means of releasing your anger than drinking. Goodnight, Carissa."

"Look, you royal pain in the ass, if I want to leave to go get drunk, I can leave and go get drunk. You can't stop me, you cunt suckin' bitch."

"I am not stopping nor am I preventing you from getting drunk. I am merely reminding you of the consequences. In the end, Carissa, it is your decision. **3**Remember, when life's path is steep, to keep your mind even."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You talk fancy schmancy and expect me to know something? Get real."

"Take heed of my warning, Carissa. There will be no second chances."

This day did not end well at all. Tomorrow will come, and with that will be the beginning of a brand new day. The sun will rise with flora and fauna rising with the morning sun. The sovereign has left for the bathing chambers to relax a bit. The queen did try to follow. However, the sovereign wishes to be alone. The queen prays to release the negative feelings and frustrations that she has been feeling as a result of the situation with Carissa.

**4**May There Be Peace Within

May you trust your highest power that you are exactly where you are meant to be May you not forget the infinite possibilities that are born of faith May you use those gifts that you have received, and pass on the love that has been given to you May you be content knowing you are a child of God Let this presence settle into our bones, and allow your soul the freedom to sing, dance, praise and love. It is there for each and every one of you... 

Amen

It is remarkable what comes to mind during trying times. I did not realize I had remembered that prayer. It has been awhile since I have said or read any prayers, though it is my own fault. I have grown lazy in the teachings of my beliefs as I grew older, and the lessons became more difficult. It is not easy becoming queen. There is so much to learn in so little time. 

Carissa does not leave the grounds, no, however, it is later discovered that she requested one of the guards to buy her something to help her feel good, whisky is the believed substance. The sovereign is very angry when she confronts the guard who aided Carissa in getting drunk. As punishment, the guard will be stationed in an area with little or no action, as not only a lesson in patience, but also a lesson in with every action there is a possible consequence, this time the consequence is doing something that is very hard for any warrior to do, sit and wait. Carissa does have a right to get drunk though, the sovereign states, but no one has the right to aid her consors in getting drunk.

It is early morning, and my queen is spending time with the boys. She has grown attached to them, as I knew she would. What am I going to do about Carissa? I feel as if I am searching for answers that do not exist. What was it that Alarica said, 'To be long on patience, understanding, and love, because those are the key elements in building a true relationship with anyone'? A short time ago, Carissa attempted to leave during the night. I confronted her with my thoughts, and she did not deny them, only confirmed them. Has life been so cruel that playing the role of a man's toy, a plaything, an object of desire, is the only thing that pleases her? Maybe it is time to begin preparations to leave America and go back home to Andromeda. This fighting must stop, it must end. I know there is a little girl in there that wants to be loved, needs to be loved, but where is she? Is she so lost under all of that pain and anger that she cannot find her way out? It is time to stop fighting and time to start loving the child within. Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, I do as Alarica said. Just love, unconditionally and freely. Maybe then, her need to be drunk will lessen. I do love her so and wish her the best that life has to offer. It is my solemn vow, to the holy deity above, that I will love, honor, and cherish Carissa until time is no longer. Amen. 

To be continued in part 4


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 After I returned with the boys, I read what my sovereign scribed on the scrolls. It was truly heartbreaking, with such sorrow, such pain. I knew she should not have taken Carissa into the household to be her consors. It will never work, it cannot. Please understand, I do love the boys, but Carissa is another story entirely. I was truly hoping that with time and effort, she would change from her past, but it does not seem to be. 

The sovereign seems so distraught now. She follows Carissa into the bathing chamber and reveals her heart. If Carissa does not accept this . . . then . . . well, no one knows the answer quite yet.

"Carissa, please listen to me. Listen to me as I tell you I love you. I am sorry for the fighting, the arguing. It seems to never end." Is she crying? Is the sovereign crying? "I love you, Carissa. I truly love you. I am a stranger here in this strange world that you call home. I cannot understand your customs, your ideals. I fail to understand the American mentality. My sole purpose for being here is to find my consors, my companion. I believe I have found my companion. Please, Carissa . . . please . . . bear with me as I struggle to understand this world that you call home. I know you and I are of the same species, but our worlds seem so different, yours and mine. I was unprepared for this. I did not realize that my consors would possess such a broken heart and shattered soul. I know there is a little girl in there somewhere waiting to come out. I know she is there, because I see her in everything that you do. A long time ago, I trusted someone. I trusted someone so much that it hurt when she betrayed us all. Since then, I have found it difficult to believe in love, to believe in hope, to believe that I am able to trust again. Hear me, Carissa . . . please hear my words as I tell you I love you. I did not lie to Tristan. I simply told him the truth. You see, it is not that I do not trust your words or your belief in this family. It is a need for me to understand, for me to know that I can, indeed, trust them with a member of my household. Though I rejected his request, I offered an alternative, an alternative that was gladly accepted. Today, during the afternoon meal, they will join us, and it is then that I will be able to see, to learn about these people. After that, you are free to do as you wish. I have no right to keep you prisoner here in the manor. Go and do as you wish, and when you return . . . when you return we will tell each other our stories . . . hmmm . . . my sweet one. You are adorable, so beautiful. I do not understand why your mother put you in servitude to please the sexual desires of others, especially when you were so young. I do not have the ability to speak with the dead, neither does Alarica. One day you will meet her. That will be the day that I will proudly announce you as my consors. Tristan's friend will be here soon. Bonus bye, meus amor, EGO mos animadverto vos nunc_Goodbye, my love, I will see you soon."_

It took a little while for the historian and the queen to stop crying after the speech was heard. Carissa was just as touched as everyone that was present. She had taken her bath during that time. The sovereign lovingly stroked and scrubbed her clean. After rubbing oil over Carissa's body, she donned Carissa with a brand new dress to wear on this day. When she was done speaking, she left Carissa there in the bathing chamber. Carissa had the oddest expression; an empty look would be the best description. 

She approaches the sovereign cautiously as she enters the sleeping chamber "Um, Bell, I mean, Bellona, I . . ."

"Yes, my Carissa, what can I do for you?"

"I'm not quite sure what to say after that. Um, do you have any idea what we're having for lunch?"

"If I recall Tristan's menu, it is hot dogs, French fries, and chocolate shake, I believe. I attempted to persuade Tristan to change to another dish other than hot dogs. However, he said thems good stuff."

"I take it you don't like hot dogs?"

"I have not yet learned to appreciate them, as they leave a funny feeling in my mouth, and they also resemble something else too closely. So I try to stay as far away from them as I possibly can."

"What do you mean you don't like hot dogs? Everyone likes hot dogs. With a little catsup they're good."

"I suppose so, however, let me just say that hot dogs will be a dish that I may never learn to acquire the taste of. Sausages, however, are completely different. The texture and seasonings, with a little pickled cabbage and mustard, is a meal I find worthy of a king." She giggled at her own statement. The reason . . . no one knows at this time. However, it was only a short time later that the laughter finished and the seriousness began again.

"Carissa . . . Carissa . . . how is it that you came to be an egre femina?"

"Translation..?"

"Have you forgotten your lessons so soon?"

"But, Bell, I . . ."

"Yes?"

"All right, I know this . . . I think. Let's see . . . femina sounds like feminine. Egre . . . um . . . egre . . . I don't know."

"It means scarlet woman. It is an old term for prostitutes."

"Oh, and my mother worked for an escort service. At the very beginning, when she was younger, she was really beautiful and made all kinds of money, truckloads even. They kept her pretty busy with one client after another. Pretty soon it took its toll, and she went downhill really quickly. The only way she would be able to keep up with everyone else is with the drugs and booze. That's where all the money went. One of her clients used to be a mob boss, true or not, I don't know, and I really could care less. Anyway, she got her drugs through her dealer Razer, who is the broker for this region of the country. He ain't cheap, either, he is really demanding, and he comes complete with a well earned bad rep. The manager of this escort service found out about the drugs and the booze, and fired her. She lost her money, dignity, and her beauty in one fell swoop. She got me into the business because of the comments she used to get: 'Look how pretty she is' or 'Look, doesn't she look like an angel.' She stopped with the high profile clients, gave them to me. She, in turn, started doing everyone and everything under the sun, literally, just to see if she could still do it. Looks were not going for her, at all. She was lookin' like that old witch that you see during Halloween, or pretty damn close. Anyway, that's how I got into the bizz."

"Your mother did not think to educate you? To provide lessons so that you may succeed to be more successful than herself?"

"Nope . . . As far as she was concerned, it was a waste of time."

"Prostitution is against the law, and yet there you were at the party with a government official. How did that come to be?"

"That's easy. You pay someone enough, and they turn deaf, dumb, and blind in an instant. You should know that, you're a government official."

"I do not take bribery. If this had occurred on Andromeda, I would take immediate action, starting with the removal of yourself and your brothers from your house, placing you in a secure home until all the facts have been found. Here, though, I am lost and confused. Nothing is as it should be. As you say, money will render anyone deaf, dumb, and blind in an instant."

"Would you really have taken us away? Where would you put us? No one wants an uneducated kid, never mind three kids."

"Yes, I would have taken you away. If there was nowhere else, I would place you in the palace. And the other issues do not matter. Everyone has the potential to learn, Carissa. Come now, it is time for the guests to arrive."

It was a grand time, with everyone out in the backfields. The cook barbecued large sausages instead of hot dogs, much to my sovereign's delight, with roasted corn on the cob, and of course, the French fries. All enjoyed the food. You may be wondering about Carissa and if she would take advantage of her newfound freedom. Carissa did, in fact, have two beers with Tom's father, an American brand of beer. A rather cheap brand, it was rumored to be. The queen did, in fact, drink some of this beer, out of curiosity, mind you, that is, before she threw it away after a few sips. The queen did have to say that Carissa was in no danger of becoming drunk with only two of these beverages of choice. It barely passes as carbonated water, or as Carissa had described, carbonated horse piss. Granted, the queen is more appreciative of fine wines and the occasional mead, however, she believes she would know a good beer when she tasted one. This was not it, so rest assured, our consors was in no danger of becoming intoxicated. By the way, the queen spoke with Tom's father earlier. The subject of Carissa's age had come up. He believes that Carissa is twenty-one years old. 

"I wonder if she will ever be able to lead a normal life," the queen told her little friend as he scurried away.

Tom's family says goodbye as the sun starts to set. Carissa leaves the manor after the boys have gone to slumber. The sovereign, however, stays in her study, stating that there is much work to be done. What that work is or was, no one knows, but it is what the sovereign has said. The historian leaves the scrolls in the study when she leaves for her sleeping chambers for a good night's rest.

It is nearly midnight, and still, she does not return, my consors does not return home. I have to trust that she will find her way home, believe that if we were meant to be then what I set free will come back. I had fun today with Tristan's friend. The meal was not as Tristan had ordered, but being the good lad that he is, did not mind. I had some of that so-called beer that Carissa asked one of the guards to buy for her. I have to say that it is not something that I would enjoy on a daily basis. I was even more surprised to see my queen drink some, but in true lady fashion, she discretely threw the rest of her bottle away after only a few sips. Curiosity rings true in everyone, no matter the age. Finally, the clock chimes midnight, and my consors has come home. She smiles and waves at me as she passes by the study. Perhaps our conversation will begin in the morning. I will replace these scrolls with new ones for my historian in the morning. Tomorrow will be a new beginning. It was a peaceful night last night, and an even more glorious morning, as the queen found herself wrapped in the arms of her sovereign. Who would imagine that, because, you see, our sovereign does not believe in displaying affection for everyone to see. It is something that should be shared in absolute privacy, after all, it is our beliefs, and she is one to stress that we should hold onto our beliefs and customs. 

_This is strange. I thought there was more room on the previous scrolls. Perhaps my sovereign has written on them. Perhaps all of this scribing is clouding my memory. I am not that old of a historian . . . am I? _...the historian questions herself

It was during the morning meal that the conversation began again, with last night's excursion being the topic of conversation.

"Where did you go last night, Carissa?"

"Just some of my old hangouts, that's all."

"Has anything changed since the last time you visited those places? Do you miss them?"

"No and no, and why are you asking these questions?"

"I am rather curious about your old life. The more I know, the more I may understand."

"Okay. I was propositioned last night, though."

"You were offered money in exchange for gratification last night. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"No, I do not have a problem. I just need to be sure I understand you correctly. The American way of butchering the English language is a bit puzzling to me, that is all. Did you accept this offer?"

"All right, sorry about that, and I'm here, and sober, aren't I? That should give you the answer. He said he was very cold and so was his bed. I was just the right little thing to warm him and his bed up last night. He even offered me ten grand."

"That must have been very difficult for you, not to accept the offer of $10,000. Am I right?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. I'm not used to walking around with empty pockets . . . yet. Besides that, he was far below my old standard. I wouldn't have said yes back then, either. Shit eating . . ."

"I will remove my hand from your mouth when you agree to a more acceptable vocabulary. All you have to do is nod your head."

After Carissa nodded her head, she apologized. "Sorry."

"Please continue, and remember your agreement."

"After that I just came back, didn't miss anything anyway. Same old sh . . . um . . . stuff, anyway."

"Now, it is time to begin your studies. We will start with reading literature, studying the annals in the archives, arithmetic, writing exercises, to finish with language and speaking skills."

"Awww, but, Bell, do we have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"But . . . um . . . couldn't we just . . . I don't know . . . maybe . . . well."

"Was there a question in there somewhere, Carissa?"

"Oh hell, couldn't we just skip it?"

"Skip what, exactly?"

"Skip the school stuff."

"No we cannot, as you had said, skip the school stuff. There is much to do, and learn, especially the language and speaking skills. When I feel you are ready, we will proceed with teaching you the skills necessary to be my consors. You are not at that stage yet, Carissa."

"Yes, sir, aye, aye, sir, general sir, whenever you are ready, sir, whatever you say, sir. . ."

"Then let us continue in the study, shall we?"

"I don't suppose we could fit a lesson in about the pleasure principle, could we?" Carissa asked in a sultry tone.

"The pleasure principle you said. **6**The pleasure principle in psychoanalysis: The demand that an instinctive need – usually sexual or aggressive – be gratified, regardless of the social or practical consequences. Sigmund Freud held that the id was dominated totally by the pleasure principle, but that, with the development of the ego and superego, individuals become aware of the demands of social reality – the reality principle – and thereby learn to temper and regulate their quest for pleasure. That pleasure principle?"

"Party pooper . . ."

"Since you had brought up a subject on your own, let us read this story today."

"What is this? This isn't the story we've been reading."

"Look at the cover."

"Cle . . . Cle . . . o . . . pa . . . tra. Wait a minute! You want me to read Cleopatra!? Have you gone crazy? Look at this big ass book. It'll take me until retirement to finish reading this."

"It will not take you that long, and I feel Cleopatra would be a wonderful study in the pleasure principle, do you not think so?"

"But . . . but, Bell, I was just kidding. You didn't take me seriously, did you?"

"Carissa, I will go easy on you this time. Next time, however, I suggest you take heed of my warning. Be careful of the words you speak, kidding or no, somebody will always take you seriously. Do you understand?"

Gulp, "Yes, ma'am, I understand."

"I have a feeling, though, that it will be a lesson that will need constant attention. Here is the book that you have been reading, start where you left off."

The rest of the day continued with Carissa being a little more . . . compliant?

Three months time had passed since then, it is time for Halloween. Carissa grew both physically and mentally. She is able to hold her own during a mock battle, especially with Bellona being her teacher. Her body is of a more refined quality now, a more solid structure. She has found a new love for our consors. It seems as though history has become a fascination with Carissa. Her reading has improved tremendously, and her writing skills have also improved. She is at the point now that she would be able to receive her, what the sovereign referred to as the GED exam, or the general equivalency diploma exam. It would not be for proof to the sovereign that her consors is, indeed, capable of learning or any proof of Carissa's education. It is for Carissa's confidence, to help her believe in herself. Due to the unexpected death of Carissa's birth mother and the responsibility of caring for her brothers, she dropped out of school three months before the end of the year. Carissa feels she would not have graduated in any case, not with the scores she had, no. This would give her a sense of accomplishment, something to hold with pride. Bellona is proud of her consors, so much so that she accepted the invitation for a Harvest Celebration, given to the House of Andromeda by Prime Minister Ethelmona of Avalon. Bellona told Carissa to prepare a short speech expressing their gratitude of attending such an event. 

"What? You want me to do what? Write a speech?"

"Yes, I would like you to write a short speech expressing our gratitude, no longer than one paragraph. You are able to do this, do not worry. I will be here to assist you, should you be in need."

"Can't we just say thanks and be done with it? People don't give speeches at parties. They get drunk."

"I suppose that would be the typical American custom, yes. However, these circumstances are much different, Carissa. As you know, Avalon and Andromeda, many centuries ago, were at war with each other. Peace between our two nations has been commonplace between us for at least that long. It is necessary, in this circumstance, to express our gratitude to keep peace between our two nations. This speech is necessary to help keep that peace. Etiquette dictates that any visit, be it formal or informal, must be appreciated in such a manner that the host not only hears the appreciation, but feels it as well. We do that by doing two things, offering a piece of Andromeda in the form of a possession such as food or gift item that one would only find on Andromeda. The next is by presenting a speech to note our gratitude."

"Oh, um, okay, will do. One paragraph, you said, a thank you for inviting us to the party?"

"Yes, Carissa, that is correct."

"Okay, well, let me give it a try and see what I can come up with. Shouldn't be too hard, I don't think."

After many rewrites, corrections, and rehearsals, the speech was finally ready to be presented on the night of the Harvest Celebration. Carissa wondered why the boys were coming along, 'kids don't come to parties,' she had stated. Bellona reassured Carissa that children are welcome to attend social gatherings, as it is an opportunity to both study and learn what is, and what is not, acceptable. Reluctantly, Carissa agreed and gathered the boys to prepare them for the celebration as well. They gathered in formation: Sovereign Bellona would be in the center front, her queen would be on the right, two steps behind, Consors Carissa would be on the left, two steps behind, the boys directly behind them, with three guards following.

After a short stroll, they arrived. The royal couple attended many such social gatherings before, but for some reason, both are nervous for an unknown reason.

All have entered the manor of Avalon, and the sovereign steps aside to let Carissa pass. This is her time, as now is the moment to make her presentation.

"Gratias ago tu, Prime Minister Ethelmona of Avalon. . . This is my Sovereign, Bellona of Andromeda, and this is her queen, Clarissant. I am Sovereign Bellona's Consors, Carissa, here to say thank you for inviting us to this Harvest Celebration. I present to you a gift: wine, as a symbol of the lifeblood of Andromeda; cheese, as a symbol of the nurturing spirit; farmer's bread, rich with grain, as a symbol of plenty. I, as a representative of the kingdom of Andromeda, Consors Carissa, present these gifts to you, Prime Minister Ethelmona of Avalon, as our way of saying thank you for granting us the pleasure of your company celebrating the Harvest, a time of family, a time of plenty. Thank you for your invitation." After she finishes the speech, she bows fully, until she is told to rise, truly remarkable.

_I must say I was truly surprised. I remember a time Carissa had difficulty saying thank you and please. Now, to hear the speech, it was truly remarkable. Both of us are proud of Carissa. Everyone is proud of Carissa._

Ethelmona accepted the gift. However, it seems as though she accepts only because it would be rude to refuse. Only the queen would dare say this because the smile on her face does not reach her eyes, it is a false gratuity. Sovereign Bellona notices this as well. And the stiff posture is recognized by those who know her well. This night is not starting out as planned, it seems.

Ethelmona's reply seems just as cold. "Thank you for your offering. If you would excuse me . . ."

Carissa and the boys are excused to join the party. The sovereign feels it is her time to speak. "Prime Minister Ethelmona, please forgive the intrusion, for I am wondering if there is an indiscretion I should be made aware of. The offering has been made according to tradition, has it not?"

"Sovereign Bellona, what a pleasure it is to see you again. I do hope you and your entourage enjoy the party. As for the present and its presenter, I have accepted both, according to tradition."

"You accepted a gift of the heart because of protocol, then?"

"It seems as though there is a misunderstanding, as that is not what I said. Now, if you will excuse me . . ."

"Prime Minister Ethelmona, it was not too long ago that a childhood friend reminded me that life is much more than protocol."

"In most cases, that is true. Protocol does not dictate life; it only dictates how we are to go about our daily lives. However, there are some instances that we must abide by the rules and traditions of our homeland."

"You are correct in that we must all abide by the rules and traditions of our homeland. It is at this time that I remember etiquette dictating that it is not proper for the receiver of the gift to judge the gift that was presented to them. The presenter is merely the gift bearer, and must not be judged as well. Is that not correct, Prime Minister Ethelmona?"

"Yes, that is correct, Sovereign Bellona. Perhaps, though, you have misjudged the circumstance. I am afraid that I must attend to the rest of the party guests. If you would pardon me please, enjoy yourselves."

Carissa came back towards the royal couple with a glass of wine. She knows her sovereign well. After Bellona finishes the wine, Carissa asks, "Sovereign Bellona, I am wondering if we could have a moment alone to discuss the events?" Bellona gives a slight nod and leads Carissa to the back lot of the property, away from prying eyes and open ears.

"Okay, enough of the bullshit. What happened? We did everything right, didn't we? I made the kickin' ass speech, presented the gift, what more does she want, a good fuck?"

"Carissa, remember our surroundings, and yes, we did everything as it should have been done. What more does she want? She was not expecting a former prostitute to be so eloquent in the delivery of the gift. I believe she was insulted."

"Insulted? Why, because I used to be everyone's whore? Is that it? Well, fuck that. I'm leaving, and I'm taking the boys with me. Besides, everyone here is a woman. I don't do nor ever did women. So unless she's bi, how would she know?"

"Calm down, Carissa, and no, you cannot leave. I am not certain of the reference of which you are speaking of, nor do I know her preferences. If we could leave, we would not be here now. We will have to wait until the end to leave."

"Why do we have to wait? I say fuck her and all this bullshit. If she can't accept it then fine by me. I've got better things to do."

"Carissa, we cannot leave because of etiquette. I accepted the invitation . . . and . . . according to etiquette . . . we have to stay, like it or not."

"All right, fine. She better apologize or I'll whoop her ass. That's all I've gotta say. Just so that I know, whom did she expect, the pope?"

"Remember, the Scrolls of Protocol state that the gift and the bearer must present themselves in a refined fashion so that the kingdom is presented at its best. Remember also, the Scrolls of Protocol are vague in its description of what is right and wrong, to leave room for interpretation. I do not know much about the Prime Minister, but I would guess that her idea of the gift and the presenter would be of a more refined quality."

"Okay, so what do we do now, besides gritting our teeth?"

"I will speak to Sovereign Cyan Alarica about the events so she will be aware of what has happened tonight. It would be easy for her to find out the truth of why the Prime Minister did what she did. Alarica is more powerful than me, and knows how to use her powers."

"More powerful, like what, she can change what's her face into a frog? If she can, let me know so I can be there to laugh my ass off."

"All I can tell you, at this point in time, is that the abilities she has surpass all that the known world would define as being normal."

"You are going to go in further detail later . . . right?"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay back to what's her face. In the meanwhile, we just make nice, just lovely. Can I go out and get a keg now? I figure we don't have that much more to lose."

"Let us all go back in and make nice, shall we. Let us see how long we can stay out of trouble."

"Before we go back inside, could I ask you something?"

"You know you have the right to ask me anything."

"Did you ask how come she was insulted?"

"We did not go into that discussion, no. The purpose of the conversation was to be sure that she was aware of what protocol dictated."

"And the answer is . . ."

"The answer is she is aware, however, it is like I said . . . the Scrolls of Protocol are open for interpretation."

"All right, well, let's go in and get some grub, I'm gettin' hungry."

The night finished and the entourage returned to their manor to slumber in the hopes of forgetting the evening.

_I felt a prayer was needed to relax me to the let the deity take away all of the unnecessary stresses of the night. _

**5**With your soothing fingers,  
wipe away the lines that worries have etched on our faces.  
Surround us with calm;  
let us rest in the glow of peace,  
as if we were encircled with the Moon's own light.  
Let our concerns and tensions drain away from us,  
pouring as water into your Earth.

Amen

_I always feel more relaxed after a good prayer. Now I feel ready to slumber for the night. I can forget that dreadful event, and with the coming of a new one, lies within it new adventures. A blissful night it shall be. _

Part 5 Early the following morning, while the sovereign could be found in her study, her consors, however, was nowhere to be found. Sovereign Bellona explained to the historian that Carissa would, indeed, return, a day to rest and reflect the sovereign said. The queen thought to seek out the consors to see what she was be up to, and little did she realize that Carissa was on her way back to the Avalon manor. Once Carissa arrived at the House of Avalon, lo and behold, it was not the Prime Minister who answered the door, but Sovereign Cyan Alarica herself. Carissa explained the situation and the purpose for her visit, and was allowed to enter.

"Good morning, ma'am, do you have a couple minutes, there's something I want to ask you?"

"Good morning, and who might you be?" Alarica greets as she leads Carissa to the study, where both take seats, the sovereign behind her desk, and Carissa stood in front of the desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name Carissa, and officially, I'm Sovereign Bellona's consors."

"It is all right. What is it that you would like to discuss?"

"Did you hear about last night?"

"Last night, what happened last night? I am not aware of the events that occurred last night. I was told only that everything was fine. I have not had an opportunity to review the reports as yet."

"I suppose, for the most part, it was fine. However, after we made this big a . . . um . . . presentation, there seemed to be a problem. I was just wondering what the problem was. Seeing as how you're here, I thought that maybe you'd know. Bell told me that she was going to explain something to someone called Sovereign Cyan Alarica so she would know what happened."

"I see. I am afraid that the Prime Minister had a family emergency to attend to, therefore, is not able to answer your question directly. As for the other, I am Sovereign Cyan Alarica, and anything that happened last night, any indiscretion, needs to be addressed immediately so I may see that proper measures are taken." The sovereign stands from behind her desk to come around to face Carissa.

"Do not be frightened. This will not hurt. Words can change, memories cannot. I must see what happened last night. I need to see the events as they happened. Do I have your permission?"

"Yeah, you're just . . . going to . . . um . . . look at what happened last night . . . right?"

"Yes, I will only look at the events as they occurred last night. I need you to close your eyes and think of last night. Think of the events from the time you left your home to the time you left the party. Think only of those events."

Carissa stood absolutely still as Alarica placed her hands on both sides of Carissa's head with her fingertips touching the temples. Not much time passed before she was released, maybe a minute or two at most.

"Thank you for allowing me to see. The gift was given with the sort of gallantry that I would expect from Bellona. Is Sovereign Bellona at the manor now?"

"Yeah, I think so. She said something like take the day to rest and reflect or something. I can call and ask?"

"Please do and I will return in a moment. Tell Bellona to meet with me here, will you? There is a lot to discuss, it seems."

"Okay."

After a brief phone call, refreshments, and a bit of time, Bellona, with a worried look on her face, and the historian arrive.

"Carissa, I understand your need to find the answer, but calling upon Sovereign Cyan Alarica was not necessary."

"Actually, she did not. I am here substituting during my Prime Minister's absence."

"Sovereign Cyan Alarica, I am sorry. Please forgive my rudeness."

"Old friend, you are not, and will never be, rude. Please make yourself comfortable while we discuss last night's events."

"How much has Carissa told you?"

"She has told me enough to feel the need to investigate further into the matter of last night's party. She has shown me what I need to see as well."

"I do not understand what or if we did anything wrong. I followed etiquette according to the Scrolls of Protocol. Did I miss something? I do not wish to be held responsible for severing the ties between our two nations."

"Yes, you followed protocol, no, you did not miss anything, and you will not be held responsible for severing the ties between us, so calm down, Mugio. You have trained your consors well. My, what a beautiful shade of crimson I see."

"Bell . . . don't just sit there and laugh," Carissa says in exasperation. By the look on the historian's face, she seems to agree with the assessment of the shade.

"She is much more powerful than I, Carissa. I have to agree with her as well, my dear consors."

"You're no help. I hope she turns you into a frog so I can have frog legs for supper."

The two sovereigns laugh, as Carissa's face burrows into the cushion even more so.

After things calm down a bit, Alarica states, "The events, as they were explained to me, would explain why I found the described gift in the pile set aside to be thrown in the garbage."

"I was afraid of that. If you are willing to give me some time, I am willing to replace the gift."

"Of course you would be willing to replace the gift. You would not be you, Mugio, if you did not offer to replace the gift. The wine has not been damaged. I will bring that back with me to be set aside for a special occasion. Mother will be looking forward to drinking the wine. The cheese has not been damaged either. If I read the marks correctly, the cheese comes from your eastern territory, an area that is known for their cheeses. My girls enjoy good cheese, so this will be a special treat for them. The bread, however, I am sorry to say, did not fair well. The gift of Andromeda has been acknowledged, accepted, and appreciated."

"Thank you, Timor, for your acknowledgement. It is very satisfying to know that the gift of Andromeda has been accepted, as it should have been."

"What does Timor mean, and does this mean I have to repeat that long a . . . um . . . speech again?"

Sovereign Cyan Alarica laughs. What she is laughing about, only she knows. The rest are puzzled.

"No, that is not necessary, consors. Timor means Alarica. Mugio means Bellona. I will see to it that the Prime Minister understands the events that took place last night. As a note, consors . . . if I had the ability to turn someone into a frog, there would be a few more frogs inhabiting Avalon's palace."

"You saw that, huh. Sorry, it's just that, when I get angry, my mouth just sort of takes over."

"There is no need to apologize. Maybe there is hope. It is something that would be very interesting to look into."

"Thank you, ma'am, for listening, I appreciate it. Well, I should get going before I wear out my welcome. Have a good day." With that, she leaves the manor.

"Well, old friend, you have found yourself an interesting consors. Now I know the reason for Ethelmona's sudden family emergency. As soon as Ethelmona returns, I will speak with her to be sure she understands her role as my second. The behavior portrayed last night by her was uncalled for. A gift was presented in full representation of Andromeda, following etiquette precisely. Ethelmona's behavior was intolerable, no matter the reason. No worries, Mugio, everything will work out the way it should. There is paperwork that must be done, and events to be documented, which means I will be a very busy sovereign. We will speak again soon, Mugio. Good travels to you."

"Good travels to you, Timor, may the deity protect you, and I am very grateful to you for listening to us. If Carissa has disturbed you, I apologize now and will be sure that it does not happen again."

"Your consors did not disturb me. I appreciate your gratitude. We will see each other again."

The sovereign and her historian leave Avalon's manor to go back to their own manor.

Bellona meets Carissa in the bathing chambers for a chat about the events.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to call you Mugio, is that it?"

"No, you do not need to call me Mugio. They are childhood names, names we would call each other. Mugio is a childhood name. We are childhood friends, she and I. I am still Sovereign Bellona of Andromeda. My name has not changed."

"How come she has a long ass title and yours is short?"

"Avalon has its own traditions and beliefs. They are a much more stringent society than Andromeda. "

"Oh. She is going to kick her Prime Minister's ass, right?"

"I would not say that so bluntly, as there are many methods to teach someone a lesson. What method she chooses is up to her."

"Right now the only thing I'm looking for is a little satisfaction. Maybe, there would be a way to make her grovel a bit. Don'tcha think?"

"I see there are many lessons yet to teach, and many lessons for you to learn."

The following day started out as any other, with Carissa's morning routine. Carissa has agreed to take the GED exam, understanding that it would benefit her with the knowledge that learning is possible for anyone. In the afternoon, the focus is on studying for the GED exam instead of the literature and archival studies that take up the afternoon sessions. A surprise visitor came in the afternoon, looking rather haggard. 

"I came here to see Sovereign Bellona of Andromeda and Consors Carissa. May I speak with them, please?"

After being granted permission, Prime Minister Ethelmona enters the study, with head bowed, asking permission to speak. "If I may say mea maxima culpa, Sovereign Bellona and Consors Carissa, through my very great fault, I have caused you great concern for the well being of our relations. Please, I beg of you, Sovereign Bellona and Consors Carissa, to forgive my actions. I am but a humble servant of the kingdom of Avalon, and seek a pardon for my foolishness. I am a student of the Scrolls of Protocol, which states that, in matters of indiscretion, a pardon must be sought by the foolish party, and a Meum Pactum Dictum document be signed to record the incident, as well as by the forgiving party."

Sovereign Bellona read the document over. All members of the forgiving party must sign this document, which includes the sovereign, her queen, and Carissa. The scroll is a _My Word is My Bond _document that states:

_The wrongdoer promises the forgiving party, that such an action that had taken place prior to this document being signed, on the night in question, will not happen again. If such an action were to take place again at any time in the future, the forgiving party, in the form of their own choosing, may seek retribution. _

_The events on the night in question are stated below._

Reluctantly, all agree and sign the document, not because of the possible retribution that would be of the sovereign's own choosing, but because by signing this document, everyone will be agreeing to, in a sense, forget the incident happened at all. Prime Minister Ethelmona remains standing at the doorway in a bowed position.

"Prime Minister Ethelmona, you may rise. I will return this scroll to you to return to your sovereign with your promise that you have, indeed, learned what wrong doing was done to warrant such a document."

"Yes, Sovereign Bellona of Andromeda, I have learned of my mistake. I misjudged both the present and the presenter to be unworthy of the kingdom of Avalon. Avalon is a strong nation, and she always will be. I had forgotten that. It was not Avalon that had surrendered many centuries ago."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't the General of the Army from Andromeda force Avalon into a retreat. Then after Avalon's forces recovered, many months later, under orders from the powers on high only felt that, they were brave enough to force Andromeda into surrender, and only because the Sovereign of Andromeda at the time was just tired of fighting and gave in. Or did I misinterpret something?"

The queen has a love for a good debate, and enjoys the smile of victory that graces the sovereign's face. Carissa did have a point and oh boy, is that a frown that is seen on the Prime Minister's face? The victory of war can be so sweet.

"There are many variations of the story, therefore many interpretations are available. I will have you know . . ."

"Prime Minister Ethelmona, I do not have all day. Have you learned from your mistake?"

"I am sorry, Sovereign Bellona . . . for my rude behavior. Please pardon me."

"Prime Minister Ethelmona, do I need to contact Sovereign Cyan Alarica and interrupt her busy schedule to rectify this matter? Or are you capable of answering the question on your own?"

"Yes, of course, I do apologize. I have learned my lesson."

Sovereign Bellona walks around the desk to come face to face with the Prime Minister. The scene looks a bit like a cat taunting its prey. This scroll is getting even more interesting.

Sovereign Bellona has the intention of giving the scroll to the Prime Minister, but if the queen has read the sovereign's actions correctly, a little satisfaction of a different kind is what she is after.

"I will give you this scroll back, this scroll with all of our signatures. I suggest you heed my warning, Prime Minister Ethelmona, I do not forget easily, and if something like that ever happens again, I will seek retribution. There are many methods of retribution, Prime Minister, and I am skilled at them all."

"Sovereign Bellona of Andromeda is not known for threats."

"You are correct, Prime Minister Ethelmona, I am not known for presenting threats of any nature." After handing over the scroll back to the Prime Minister, she adds, "You are excused, you may leave." A gulp is heard emanating from the Prime Minister.

It is now Halloween day, and the boys are excited as ever. Tristan, being the more active of the two, dresses as Captain Jack Sparrow, while Tobias dresses as Harry Potter. Both attend a school function to celebrate the harvest rather than celebrate Halloween. By Carissa's explanation, the celebration of the harvest would most likely agree with anyone of any religious group who opposes celebrating Halloween. The meaning of that explanation is not quite understood, and everyone is even further puzzled when the sovereign starts laughing. Bellona explained the situation as simply as possible, the school merely wants to make nice with everyone rather than causing an unsettlement among the masses. Perhaps further research is needed in the aspect of Harvest versus Halloween.

Later that evening, Tristan comes home with a prize from the apple-catching contest, which consists of an apple tied to a string that swings back and forth then the person is to catch the apple using only their mouth, not their hands. A simple contest, really, that resembles the training that any warrior of Andromeda has gone through, but the way Tristan described the contest . . . he was the only successful participant. Tobias comes home with a different sort of prize. He has finally won the heart of a special little princess, and they have a play date this weekend. Both boys make the sovereign smile with joy, as well as looking forward to meeting the special one that has caught Tobie's attention. Life is grand at the moment.

Carissa stays at the manor watching horror movies. When she is asked by Clarissant why she did not care to attend any parties or dress up as the boys did, she explains that she attended enough parties and played dress-up to last her a lifetime, so instead, she stays home to enjoy watching _Friday the 13__th_,_Halloween_, and _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. The queen attempts to watch these films out of curiosity, intrigued by these films, that is, until the story plot takes on a rather gruesome theme. She stops watching and immediately seeks the comfort of her sovereign. Sovereign Bellona agrees, and once everyone is asleep, they leave for the guesthouse at the back lot, and comfort each other. Neither the sovereign nor the queen go into detail the following morning, only saying they both feel much better, though just a little sore.

_It was a very good morning. Perhaps I should keep a copy of these films for the future. One never knows when the inspiration may strike again. _

Part 6

It is now the Thanksgiving holiday. Thanksgiving Day is of the great American feast called Thanksgiving. In review of what Thanksgiving is now, the simplest explanation would be:**7**Thanksgiving is one of the few truly secular, nondenominational holidays on the US calendar; the Fourth of July is another. Americans celebrate with a long weekend, a big meal with family and friends – on the menu: foods that reflect the tastes and colors of the autumn harvest, such as roast turkey, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce and candied yams – and football.

Tobie had previously told the queen all about Thanksgiving, including the pilgrims and the Wampanoag Indians. The story, in itself, was not that interesting, rather boring, really, but he was amused, as he was shown interest in the telling of the tale. The feast would consist of roast turkey, sweet potatoes, stuffing, a baked vegetable dish, fresh greens, hearty bread, and a cranberry relish. Clarissant could not wait to enjoy them. Then as a special treat after the feast, there is a choice of an apple brown betty or pumpkin pie. Both sound absolutely delicious to the queen. The queen's gowns will probably not fit her any longer with all of that delicious food; but then, there will be opportunities to work it all off, with both the sovereign and her consors.

The family of Avalon will be in attendance as well, a tit for tat opportunity, as the House of Andromeda was invited to join a celebration not long ago, now it was time for the House of Avalon to join in on the celebration. Sovereign Cyan Alarica and her family will be dining with them, so in all, there will be thirteen people in attendance, a small crowd, really.

The boys have the entire week off, though there is a parent/teacher conference during the week. Tristan's appointment is scheduled for this afternoon, while Tobie's is scheduled for the middle of the week, the day before Thanksgiving.

Tristan's teacher gives the royal couple a breakdown of his average test scores. Overall, they are very good scores, and no written notices from the school monitors, which is a good thing. He has good classroom participation as well as making the principal's honor roll. The meeting went very well, and they celebrated that night with a movie and pizza.

The day to see Tobias' teacher arrives. Overall, his grades are good, and Bellona and Clarissant are assured that, yes, his grades have improved, as well as his classroom performance. It also seems as though he has been a little more outgoing than in the past, which raises the question, has anything changed? The other interesting question is if something has been done about his home life? Neither the sovereign nor the queen deems it necessary to answer either question. No notices from the school monitor either, and although he did not make the honor roll, they are still proud of their little boy. He has come a long way, and has nothing to prove to the proud royal couple.

_Now, I probably know what you are thinking, and yes, at the very beginning, I did not think it was a good idea to bring the "hooligan" into our household. I admit I was wrong. As it stands right here and now, this is my family, and I am proud of each and every one of them. _

Tobie wants to go to some place called the Piccadilly Circus, a children's place filled with games with various choices of fun foods to eat, everything from something called Buffalo wings to pizza. The queen has to admit, it is quite different from what she had imagined, and may the deity help her to get that awful tune out of her head. Sovereign Bellona of Andromeda is on top of a pretend motorcycle, driving down this imaginary road toward what is supposed to be the finish line. Queen Clarissant would not have believed it if she had not seen it for herself. Did the sovereign win? As a matter of fact she did, she beat Tristan by a tenth of a second. This truly has been an experience to remember. As in all things, however, all good things must come to an end, and so must this night. Overall, the queen would say this has been a very good week, and she believes the deity would agree on this.

Thanksgiving Day finally arrives, and it starts off with the kitchen staff preparing the feast, making sure it is ready by mid-afternoon, and the sovereign preparing a prayer to be recited at the beginning of the feast. The queen assists Carissa and the boys in preparing themselves for the visitors, as well as the special banquet. Andromeda has a similar celebration called The Primogenitor's Epulum, otherwise known as the ancestor's feast. It is a grand time. Re-enactments of days of old and the retelling of old stories fill the time. A large gathering of family, friends, and villagers gather around for a roasted wild boar feast to be had with good spirits. A large celebration for all, a good day it is.

A decision has been made to mix a little of Andromeda's tradition with the American tradition, to make this holiday not just an American tradition, but the Andromedan's tradition. With so many warriors on the premises, a sort of warrior contest is created. The winner goes home with a basket full of goodies, as well as the knowledge of a victory well earned. The events that are to take place are an archery competition, as well as a match with clubs and long staves, and Queen Clarissant smiles, knowing who will win this competition.

It is midday when the guests arrive, and everyone sits down for a snack before the feast is served. When everyone has finished, that is when the fun begins.

"Timor, are you ready for the competition?"

"I am always ready for competition, Mugio."

"Let the games begin," Sergasa declares.

It is a close match all the way through, with a tie at the end. To break the tie, it is decided to have the consorses fight each other, the Consors of Avalon versus the Consors of Andromeda. The winner of the match will be the determining factor of which team will be declared the winner. Both teams are confident, but only one will win.

"Well, my name's Carissa or Cari, whichever you prefer. You..?"

_My name is Breanne. I am the Consors of Sovereign Cyan Alarica of Avalon. Shall we begin the battle? _Breanne signed not knowing the reaction her speech would cause, as Alarica had interpreted.

"A woman who doesn't like to waist time, I like that. Ready when you are."

They are to fight hand-to-hand combat style, because each being a consors, they were not taught how to use weapons. Breanne and Carissa enter the fighting circle, each looking at the other discretely from top to bottom. Carissa thinks Breanne will be easy to beat, not only because of Breanne's small frame, but also because her teacher happened to be Andromeda's best warrior. Carissa, however, does not realize that mistake would cost her the fight, as she was repeatedly reminded to never underestimate your opponent. Carissa and Breanne are very similar in height. However, because of Carissa's daily conditioning, her frame is much larger.

Breanne was taught by Avalon's best warrior instructor, Lady Leonessa. Leonessa taught her how to use her size, or lack of size, to her advantage. _The first thing that your opponent will do is to believe that they will win the fight because you are so small. That will be their downfall, because I will teach you how to use your size to your advantage so that you will win. Avalon's best warriors were not big or tall, they were your size, and they won the battle because their enemy underestimated them. _Breanne smiles as she remembers the lesson.

The first round finishes as soon as it began. Carissa used the techniques that Bellona taught her. Where to look, how to watch for the next move, when to look for an opening, this was a test on all the skills and techniques that Carissa had learned from Bellona. The fight finishes when Carissa brings Breanne down with a punch to the midsection followed a hard hit to the back forcing Breanne to the ground, causing further insult as Breanne landed on her stomach.

Alarica rushes to Breanne to assess the injuries. In the meanwhile, Bellona feels the need to remind her consors of the basic rule of fighting, never underestimate your opponent. The first round win has clouded Carissa's judgment however, because now she believes the fight will be hers to win. Bellona only shakes her head as she leaves Carissa, silently praying that the deity will intervene, and tells Carissa to pay attention and do not forget. After a reassurance that all is well, the fight begins again.

During the second round, it does seem as though Carissa will win the fight. Carissa's over confidence makes her cocky, however, and does not see Breanne's next move. Breanne uses her right elbow to pound Carissa's forehead, causing Carissa to lose her awareness just long enough for Breanne to turn around with a roundhouse kick to Carissa's head, knocking Carissa to the ground long enough for Breanne to be declared the winner.

Bellona approaches Carissa with medical supplies, a wrap, and a cup of tea.

"Is this where you tell me, I told you so." The injuries that Carissa has suffered are showing themselves, as her speech is a just little slurred. A bruise has appeared on her forehead from the blow that she suffered due to Breanne's elbow. A gash on the right side of her head by the ear is the other concern, because the roundhouse kick that Breanne delivered was with her boots on. The bleeding has slowed to a trickle as Bellona administers first aid to the area.

"This is where I tell you to drink your tea and to hold still. Because of the location of the injury, stitching, I feel, would be too risky. Instead, a binding salve will be applied. It acts as a glue to bind the skin together. However, it does sting, and you need to remain completely still."

The application of the salve seems to take an eternity, either due to the pain from the injury or from the healing technique of the injury, Carissa is not sure, either way, it does not matter. There was pain.

"Are you done yet? Can I get a beer?"

"Yes, I am done, and drink your tea."

"I wanna beer."

"Just drink your tea, Carissa. It will help with the pain."

"I drank the tea. It still hurts like a motherfucker."

"**8**The injuries we do and the injuries we suffer are seldom weighed on the same scales." Internally, Bellona is praying the tea will act quickly to take care of the pain. Logic and experience tell Bellona however, that this mixture takes time to work because of the weak properties of the herb she used to create the tea. If a stronger herb were used to make the tea, it would place Carissa into a deep sleep. Bellona needs to monitor the head injury; therefore, a deep sleep would not be possible.

"In English..?"

"Your injuries feel worse than they truly are because you are realizing the mistake that you have made."

"Oh." Carissa nods her head to acknowledge she heard the statement, however, she regrets that action. "Owww, stupid . . . stupid . . . stupid . . ."

Holding her head with both hands, afraid to move it again, she states, "This feels worse than the time my client gave me that clear liquid stuff that came in a clear bottle with those birds on it. I remember the morning after . . . at least I remember the pain in my head." Carissa looks up to see Breanne approaching. "Hi, great fight, wasn't it?"

Breanne signs. . . _Are you all right, Cari?_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I hope. It was my own stupid fault anyway."

"What has Bellona given you? Do you know?" Alarica assessed Breanne's injuries, believing that she was not badly injured. However, after witnessing the care that Bellona took in caring for Carissa, it causes Alarica to worry as both a healer and friend.

"No, I only know it tasted something like a mixture between cinnamon and chamomile tea. I know I'm not describing it well. I think my taste buds died a long time ago."

"I am familiar with what you are describing."

"Is she okay?"

"Breanne..? Yes, she is well. She worries about you, however." Alarica leaves Carissa and Breanne sitting together under the canopy so she can go speak with Bellona. After a lengthy discussion, both return to gather their respective families to enjoy the feast.

After a brief clean-up to remove all the debris from their bodies, they gather together to start the feast. Traditionally, a fire arrow is shot, marking the beginning of the celebration. Bellona readies the arrow, aims for the target, and everyone watches as the arrow passes through and lights one, two, three hoops to hit the final target. The target is a torch that magically lights up the surrounding torches, forming a circle around the foras kitchen, or the outdoor kitchen area.

All have gathered to enter the formal dining area furnished with comfortable sitting cushions placed around a long, oval, wooden table. Being close to the outdoor kitchen means the food does not have far to travel. Everyone stands around the table. "Let us clasp our hands together to form a union, a union to join family and friends. Close your eyes as you listen to the prayer.

**9**We gather today, deity of abundant life, as grateful children. Delighted and humbled by our bounty, we celebrate gifts of food and shelter, of colors that dance at dawn and dusk; we relish the scent of cooking foods, of burning leaves, and summer's wet grass, of snowflake, of animal fur. We marvel at the intricacy of spiders' webs and fish bones, newborn babies and lines etched on faces of grandparents come for a visit today. All gifts from Your hand. When our meal is completed, leftovers stashed, and naps taken, we will leave replete, energized, and eager to go generously into the world and share our good fortune. Amen.

Let us be seated and enjoy our feast." After everyone is seated, Bellona declares, "Let the feast begin."

The food is served to everyone in attendance. Carissa, however, is in a bit of a dilemma. She needs both hands to eat with, but if she let go of her head, then her head would fall off . . . would it not? Bellona notices the hesitation in Carissa's mannerisms and wonders if the injury is even more serious than she thought.

"Carissa, are you not hungry? The cook explored many recipes to prepare this meal, and had several taste tests from various members in the house. I was assured that this meal will be very good."

"Yeah, I'm hungry, but . . . um . . . there's sort of a . . . um . . . problem." This got everybody's attention, as they stopped eating, fully aware of the blow to the head that Carissa suffered. Breanne is feeling bad enough that she inflicted such injury to somebody else.

"And just for the record . . . it's no one's fault . . . but mine."

Melisent has been observing everything, and is growing curious at this strange behavior. So in true Melisent fashion, she blurts out, "So then what's the problem?"

"Um . . . you see . . . if I let go of my head, my head will fall off."

Normally, this would be a funny statement, which would mean that Bellona would be laughing silently. She is still concerned about the head injury, so instead of laughing, she immediately gets up to find a remedy to the problem. Bellona brings another cushion, except this time it has a back just high enough so Carissa's head will be able to rest against it. Helping Carissa to stand up, Clarissant removes the cushion, to place the replacement cushion in its place. With Bellona's help, Carissa sits back down on the cushion, grateful for the headrest. She slowly lets go of her head, and stares straight ahead into Queen Clarissant's eyes. No matter how much prodding Bellona does, there is no response.

Just as Bellona bends down to carry Carissa to the laboratory, Carissa states, "No, don't do that. I can honestly now say that you have one queen and the room isn't moving. Reminds me of the time I had that stuff with the black label. Never drank that stuff again. It made me see three of everything . . . for days."

Alarica and Bellona exchange concerned glances. Alarica is the one to speak up. "Consors, would you feel more comfortable in the laboratory recovering from your injuries?"

"No, it's okay. I'm sure it'll stop. It's stopped before, there's no reason for it not to stop now. Besides, without me here, Tristan will inhale everything." There is a moment of silence before everyone starts laughing, which, of course, causes Tristan to turn red.

"What . . . what did I do?" Tristan asks, looking at Carissa.

The meal is finally eaten and all have very full bellies when it comes to an end. After a short discussion, Avalon does, indeed, go home with the well-earned prize. After the guests leave the manor, Bellona brings Carissa into the laboratory for a thorough examination. Bellona feels better after the examination, as she sees signs that Carissa is healing from her injuries. Just to be on the safe side, though, Bellona creates a tea to speed the natural healing process of the human body, knowing that it will place Carissa into a much-needed healing sleep.

To be continued in part 7


	5. Chapter 5

Part 7 It has been a week since my last entry. I have been taking care of Carissa's head injury. That blow to her head worried me. I placed her into a healing sleep of which she spent two days in bed sleeping. When she awoke finally, I knew everything was well once again, as she argued with me about this Christmas holiday and what we should do, that is how I knew. It is time that Carissa must take the GED exam. I believe she is ready, the question though is . . . does she believe she is prepared to take this exam? 

It is now December, with snow on the ground and ice in the air, and a peculiar object on the yard. The boys say it is a snowman. "Hey, Bellona, come and look. There's a snowman now on the front lawn. Hurry, you have to see it." Tobie is very excited about their accomplishment. Everyone in the household comes out to the lawn to take a look at the boys' achievement. When the sovereign has her back turned, a snowball finds its mark. She turns to see who would dare do such a thing. Whistling a tune, rocking back and forth, hands clasped behind his back, and looking anywhere but at the sovereign is Tristan. Well, the sovereign is not a woman to back down from a challenge, so in retaliation . . . a snowball fight ensues, with the queen, the sovereign, and the children enjoying themselves on this blustery day.

While all the members of the household are enjoying themselves, the sovereign's consors has a matter of her own to take care of; it is the day of the GED exams. Carissa understands that it is not to prove to her sovereign that she, indeed, is educated, but it is to prove to herself that everyone is capable of learning. Carissa does not remember a time when she was more nervous, or for that matter . . . had ever been this nervous. Fearing that she will break a wooden pencil in half, she brings along a mechanical pencil to take the test with. She stares at the pencil while waiting for the monitor to arrive. The color, the letters, everything about the pencil she studies. The monitor arrives right on time, without a moment to spare. Suddenly, her mouth dry and throat closing, she is fearful that all she has learned she has forgotten while the test is being passed out.

The monitor announces, "Please be sure to write your name where indicated. If we receive a test that does not have a name, we will not know who has taken that test. It is your responsibility to be sure that all necessary information be filled out to the best of your ability. You may begin."

The test begins.

It is good to see Carissa doing well. My wife has taken great care of Carissa after the fight. I remember how worried she was after the battle. During Carissa's healing sleep, my wife confided in me just how frightened she really was. She had just found her heart, and she was not ready to let it go, not that she ever would be. In any event, here we are now, and all is well. I hope that Carissa passes this test. It will raise her spirits so. I remember her coming to me wondering if she will be too nervous to remember all that she learned. I taught her a simple prayer she could recite to give her strength. She worried that she would not be able to speak during the exam. "Do not worry, Carissa," I told her, "all you need to do is let your heart say the words, and the deity will hear." I taught this prayer to her.

10Make me strong in spirit,  
Courageous in action,  
Gentle of heart,

Let me act in wisdom,  
Conquer my fear and doubt,  
Discover my own hidden gifts,

Meet others with compassion,  
Be a source of healing energies,  
And face each day with hope and joy.

Amen

Now all that is left to do . . . is wait. The exam took most of the morning to finish. It is now mid-day as Carissa boards the bus. Bellona insisted that Carissa have one of the guards drive her. Carissa declined, stating that she would need a few minutes by herself after the test and the bus would provide just that. Bellona let it go, only after giving Carissa strict orders to call the manor upon arrival and upon leaving the designated testing site. Carissa agreed. 

Carissa lets out light laugh as she gazes upon the snowman, knowing just whose idea it had been to make. After a moment or two of admiration, she enters the manor. "Hi, honey, I'm home. Abyssus, omnipotens, a et a bonus diei vobis." _Hello, everyone, and a good day to you_. After looking around the house and not being able to find anyone "Hey! Where did everybody go? I just left to take a test, that's all. I didn't do anything wrong . . . oh well, I should've known it was all too good to be true. I better go and pack." Carissa has just entered the sleeping chamber when she sees a note on her pillow which simply states: _Follow the yellow brick road_.

"Follow the yellow brick road? What's that supposed to mean? I wonder if she went bonkers suddenly. Okay, next question . . . what yellow brick road. We don't have . . . yow! Who's the shithead . . . hello." As Carissa rounds the corner from the sleeping chambers, she trips on something. Looking down to see what it is she tripped on, she finds the mysterious yellow bricks. She follows them out the back doors that lead to the back lot of the manor . . . and stop at the guesthouse. Opening the door carefully, listening to it as it creaks open, "Yoo-hoo, howdy, y'all. Any . . . Ahhh!" she exclaims as the lights suddenly turn on, showing everybody's happy face as they yell, "SURPRISE!" Everybody roars with laughter as they see the surprised look on Carissa's face. "Okay, who in the bloody hell came up with this idea, scare me into a coronary why don't you, not only that, but a stubbed toe."

They begin to celebrate the day with antipasto dishes and various beverages, all non-alcoholic.

"Now listen up, guys, I appreciate this, I really do, but . . . I don't know if I passed it or not, even with the deity's help. I won't know for another month, so until then, it's a wait and see game."

The party lasts well into the night, and then it is time to go back to the main house for a good night's rest.

The following day, with a little help and a little research, the manor is decorated with the colors of Christmas, with plenty of greens and reds. Music plays in the background. It is not the words that everyone is enjoying; it is the tune that brings joy.

Carissa has time to do some last minute Christmas shopping, but she will need to borrow some money, as she does not have any. Since she has stopped selling her soul, her pockets have been bare. The only solution is to see if she can negotiate with Bellona to borrow enough for her to purchase Christmas presents. There is always a chance the sovereign will refuse, but this is the only time that Carissa will be able to show how much she truly cares about these people. The only way Carissa will know for sure will be to ask Bellona.

Taking in a deep breath, Carissa approaches Bellona in the laboratory. "Bellona, could I ask you something, please?" Bellona's only reaction is to pick Carissa up and placing her on the table to do a thorough examination. "Bellona, can I ask you what you are doing? I haven't had any in . . . in . . . I don't know, it's been a while."

"Now I know there is something wrong. Hold still while I get something out of the wardrobe."

"Bellona, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine . . . in fact . . ."

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Carissa, you know I love you dearly, and there are certain behaviors that I expect from certain people. I worry because you have called me Bellona three times. That is what has me worried."

"Oh, Sovereign Bellona, would you please stop that . . . I . . ."

"Now I know there is something wrong. Maybe that head injury never healed."

"My head is fine, thank you. I just want to ask my sovereign a question . . . that's all?"

"Have you come under possession?"

"I am not possessed by the pod people. Now leave me alone and listen."

"Carissa, I feel I have reason to worry."

"NOW WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION! Try to be nice and they won't listen."

"So I see you are well after all. You did have me worried, after all. Now, what is the question you would like to ask me?"

"Could I borrow some money to buy Christmas presents?"

"How much do you think you will need?"

"Huh?"

"How much do you think you will need to shop for your Christmas presents? If you need company, I am sure Queen Clarissant would be happy to come along with you."

"Okay, well . . . you see . . . after carefully calculating the prices of the items I would like to purchase, the amount comes to quattuor centum viginti quinque pupa." _$425_

Bellona nods her head, "All right, you know where the money is kept. Be sure to count it properly, and do not forget to record the amount. Will you be shopping today or will you be shopping tomorrow."

Still a little perplexed that Bellona has agreed without an argument, she replies, "I thought I would do what I can today and finish tomorrow."

"Be careful, Carissa, I do not want you to suffer any further injuries. The boys, though, I think are feeling ill. They say they are fine, however, according to the tests that I have performed, a virus has invaded their body."

"Tristan isn't sick for long, but when Tobie gets sick, he gets really sick. His fever tends to just linger there for a while. Then when you think he's getting better, he gets worse. Typically it takes a couple weeks for Tobie to get better when he gets sick."

"Thank you for informing me. It tells me what I need to look out for and what remedies I will need. Is there anything else?"

"Just that when Tobie gets sick, it's really good not to feed him solid food, chicken soup, soda water, and juice he can tolerate, not much else though."

"I will keep that in mind. Did you need anything else?"

"No, nothing else thanks, Bell. I'll be back later, around supper."

"Now that is the Carissa I know and love. Be careful, Carissa. Ask one of the guards to drive you."

"Only if they wear plain clothes . . ."

"Be sure to let Sergasa know your wishes. Thank you, Carissa."

Carissa, along with one of the guards, left for Town Square to shop for Christmas gifts. With the snow on the ground and the window displays, no one could help but get into the spirit of Christmas. Decorated Christmas trees with a wooden train circling the bottom, displays of the characters of the Nutcracker Suite could be seen through the window, and carolers caroling around Town Square singing Christmas music. The most magical scene that Carissa witnessed was Santa Claus sitting on his big red chair, a child sitting on his lap telling Santa their Christmas wishes. Dreams from her childhood arose, wondering what it would have been like to sit on Santa's lap. 

Carissa stands there for quite some time, just watching the children climb on Santa's lap. A ringing cell phone brings her back to her original task. "Oh well, time for dreaming later, I have some shopping to do," she states, not knowing the guard is watching very carefully to report to the sovereign her findings.

The boys she will have no trouble shopping for, neither the queen, she feels. It is Bellona that will be the problem. What do you buy someone who has everything? What do you buy someone who can get anything they want without buying it? They just snap their fingers . . . poof . . . it's there.

"No, we don't need plants, we have plenty of those. None of us needs clothes or shoes. Bellona always makes sure we have them clean and tidy, and if there's so much as a pin-sized hole or stain that you really have to strain to see, it gets replaced. Oooo that would be good for the queen, I remember her telling me she loves this. This body oil will definitely be a good Christmas present for her. Tristan is a no-brainer. Just get him the latest game for his DS and he's thrilled. Tobie will be a new art set, he loves to draw. Now Bell, what to get Bell, what do get someone that . . . oh . . . what's this? Now I know she would never order this for herself. This is definitely meant for her. Whoever is listening up there thank you."

With the first part of her shopping done, she returns home.

After supper, the guard and the sovereign have a private conference, discussing her observations. "She just stood there, watching this man dressed in a red costume of some sort listening to the children talk to him. It was the music, the window decorations, everything, I think, that caused her eyes to tear, meus imperium."

"Thank you for your report. Go on about your duties, dismissed."

"Yes, meus imperium," the guard replies, walking backwards while bowed before exiting the office.

Carissa places the gifts in a chest that Bellona gave to her, her first week of being at the manor. After locking it carefully, she leaves her wardrobe to spend some time with the boys.

What has Carissa been up to today? So much money she asked for, surely she would not do anything, would she? Oh my, I hope not. It would be the downfall of Bellona. Here I am thinking the worst of her, and I have nothing to prove or to say this is why I feel the way I do. I am beginning to enjoy this Christmas holiday. Everything seems so cheery and delightful, so bright. I believe we have a lovely tree, decorated with brightly colored bulbs, and a star at the top of the tree. Angels, they say, should be up on top instead. I am not sure about that though. I realize this is a Christian holiday and all, but to put angels on a symbol of birth and celebration just does not seem right to me. Angels are the bringer of souls to the heaven above, why would we place them on a tree. They would not be able to fulfill their duty, would they? I promised Tobie I would read _A Christmas Carol_ to him. The poor lad is so sick with the flu. Bellona is doing everything she can to help his body fight this flu, but she says it will take time. Just as her consors says, it takes two weeks for him to rid himself of this virus. I can only help him deal with the symptoms as they arise she tells me. Tristan is fairing better than Tobie, he is not as sickly as his younger brother. Bellona predicts it will only be a couple more days for Tristan. My wife, the brilliant scientist, philosopher, healer, is quite literally stumped by this sickness. She thinks there may be a way to pass Tristan's immunity on to Tobie. The question, though, would be how would you go about such a thing? Perhaps a healing prayer would work for Tobie.

11Omnipotent and eternal deity,

the everlasting Salvation of those who believe,

hear us on behalf of Thy sick servant, Tobias, for whom we beg the aid of Thy pitying mercy,

that, with his bodily health restored, he may give thanks to Thee in prayer.

Amen

Tobias. . . Tobie, the poor child is so sickly, his fever is always present, he coughs so much my wife has assembled a special bed so as to prop up his upper body to let the fluid drain from his chest. He cannot keep anything in his stomach, the poor dear. His body will not have the necessary nutrients to heal itself. What are we to do? Carissa spent the night taking care of the boys at the main house while the rest slept in the guesthouse. Our sovereign could not sleep at all; she worried so about her family. The only thing that kept her in bed was that she felt a commitment to her queen. Bright and early the next morning, though, before sunrise even, our sovereign was once again caring for the boys. Tristan was healing quickly, which meant it would not be too much longer before he would be able to leave the bed. Our sovereign would have the bed destroyed and immediately order a new one, lest Tristan wanted to be sick again. Tobie, slept a couple hours here and there, but not enough to say he had a good night's sleep. Carissa fed him spoonfuls of juice during the night to keep him from getting dehydrated. 

Carissa spots the sovereign walking into the sleeping chamber. "What are you doing up at o'dark thirty in the morning? Nothing new going on here, Tobie's fever is still there at 101.2. It'll sit there for a while. If you want, I can go to the store to get Tylenol, it might help. I know you believe in your herbs, but Tylenol might be better."

"No Tylenol, I do not trust what I cannot define. I will keep giving him the tea that I have been giving him until the package arrives. I sent a message to Andromeda requesting a special herb, as I do not have that here. I believe it will help Tobie fight this flu. Seven days, it has been seven days since he became ill, and still nothing, no sign of recovery. THIS IS MADDENING! HE IS A LITTLE BOY, A CHILD!"

"Hey, easy there, it's okay. Remember I told you it's par for the course. The best news is that it hasn't gone up. There's still time, and it might just do that. But I know Tobie, and while he may be smaller than the rest of us, he has a lot of fight in him. He will be okay. As the queen keeps reminding me, have faith. Now, if you're going to be here, I'm going to go and get cleaned up. See if I can get some chicken broth from the kitchen."

Carissa goes to do as she planned not telling Bellona that in a day or two, everything will seem to get better, well, that is the part Carissa told our sovereign. What Carissa did not say, however, his temperature will quickly sky rocket to a dangerous temperature. She hopes that whatever this herb is, it will indeed help.

Carissa is bathing, and here I am watching over the boys. Tristan will be better in a day or two, he is already complaining of being bored, which is a good sign. Tobias, on the other hand, is always coughing, always feverish. I am not sure how much more his body can take. He will be disappointed that he missed Christmas; it is a holiday that he looks forward to. Carissa, my Carissa, according to the guard, was nostalgic yesterday while shopping. Watching the children, listening to the music, viewing the window displays, all had hypnotized her. We do not have such a holiday on Andromeda. We have a hiberna celebration, a winter celebration of exchanging gifts, yes. However, they are gifts of the heart. A poem, a hand-carved toy, a delicately stitched quilt, all of the heart and home are the typical gifts that we exchange during this time. We do not have these stores to buy gifts for our loved ones. The tree . . . we do not decorate trees. I left the decorating to the children and my queen. They seemed to enjoy that. I remember I told my queen I would be able to transfer Tristan's immunity to Tobias, to do that though, would be a risky undertaking. The only thing I can do now is . . . wait. Part 8 Carissa fed the chicken broth to Tobias, spoonful by spoonful after Bellona added an herb to help him fight the fever that seemed to inhabit his body. Bellona assured Carissa that everything and everyone would be taken care of while she completed her shopping. Carissa left to complete her shopping, while Bellona planned the move back to Andromeda. It was time; it was time to go home. The preparations did not need to be completed immediately, as the sovereign was worried that all the preparations they had taken to celebrate this holiday would be in vain if they were to leave now. The boys were sick as well, and Bellona was confident that once on Andromeda Tobias' condition would improve, but it would not be good to move them now. There was Carissa to consider as well. The results of the exam would not be ready until after the holiday season. It would be after that time that Bellona had moved her family back to Andromeda. The move would be happy for some, and traumatic for the rest, though our sovereign knew whom the move would be most traumatic to. 

In Town Square once again, the people that are left on her Christmas list are easier to find gifts for, as there is only one left. For Sergasa, a gift basket of wine would be nice. She could not go in there herself and purchase the basket, no, but the guard would be able to. The guard, who is twenty-five years old, after all, is much older than Carissa. The guard promises mum's the word, so feeling that her secret would be kept safe, they leave for home.

Finding the sovereign in the sleeping chamber, Carissa announces, "Hi, I'm back, is there any change?"

"No, there is no change. Tobias sleeps more soundly now though, which is a good thing. I received the herb today, and I believe it is the herb that is helping him to fight this flu. The congestion is present in his chest, though not as much as before. Have you finished your shopping already?"

"Yeah I did. I only had one left to shop for, and that's it. Now I'm done. I can't believe Christmas is just right around the corner, next week. Bellona . . . um . . . I was just wondering . . . when are you leaving for Andromeda?"

"We will be leaving for home after the holidays. It would be a shame to leave now. The transition would be more difficult now because the boys are ill. We would need to wait in any case for them to heal. The test results would not be available until after the holidays."

"What test results? Are you pregnant?"

"No, I am not pregnant. It is not the duty of the sovereign to bear the child; it is the queen's duty. I am speaking of the test you had taken to receive your GED."

"Oh, that, well, I took the test. I don't need to know the results. I flunked anyway."

"You do not know for certain, Carissa. You studied very hard for that exam. You knew all the answers, as well as knowing how to answer any question they could possibly ask you. The only thing that would stop you is you, only you."

"We'll see. Anyway, I'm gonna miss this, us. I don't know . . ."

"Carissa, have you been listening to me."

"Of course I have. I always do."

"We both know the truth to that statement, and if you were paying attention, then you would have heard what I told you."

"Of course I heard what you told me. You said you were leaving after the holidays."

'Carissa, one of the things that you must remember, no matter the situation, is to listen closely to the other person's words."

"But I always listen."

"All right, then, reiterate for me what I had told you."

"You said you were leaving after the holidays."

"It seems as though we are having a communication break down, as it were. Perhaps it is my fault, as I should have been more specific. I said we, as in my queen, my advisor, the guards, household staff, Tristan, Tobias, you, and me will be leaving for Andromeda after the holidays. I believe it would be safe to move now rather than later."

"All of us are leaving?"

"Yes, Carissa, all of us will be leaving."

Here it comes, the moment everyone has been waiting for. Volcano Carissa, whom everyone thought has been dormant, may just erupt again.

"I can't believe all of us are leaving. I was so sure that after you provided everything for me, gave me an education, found me something to do, after all, why all the visits to Avalon's manor, and gave me a home, why would you need me. I thought it was only a temporary position."

"Carissa, I believe you are confused." Before Carissa starts arguing again, Bellona kisses Carissa on the lips, briefly, to calm Carissa, knowing that if she were to do anything else, Carissa will not respond. "Being my consors is a position that is held for an entire life span. Only you have the ability to leave the position by coming to me to say you no longer wish to hold the position. The only other way that your position would be taken from you is by treason and/or betrayal. I educated you here to the best of my ability. You have so much more to learn, Carissa. I feel that Andromeda would be better suited for you to further your education. The reason I visited Avalon's manor is for business, that is all, nothing else. The Prime Minister and I have nothing in common. Now, do you understand?"

"You kissed me. No one has ever done that before. You kissed me."

"Yes, Carissa, I did. Are you confused?"

"What? No, I . . . I don't think so. What about the boys though? You said Andromeda is a matriarchal society. They're not girls, Bell."

"I am very well aware of the boys, Carissa, so calm down. I have been planning to further their education as well. While Avalon is a strictly matriarchal society, we are not. Andromeda does have a very small male population. The boys would not be able to have a position of high status, such as an advisor, no, but they would still be welcome on Andromeda."

"You planned this all along, didn't you? You knew exactly what to do and when to do it. You knew all along that you were going to take the boys from me. Well, that's just . . ."

"Hold it right there, Carissa! I have never planned to take the boys away from you nor will I ever take the boys from you. ALL of us are leaving, together. When the boys reach the age of maturity, which on Andromeda is sixteen years, they will be given a choice, to leave Andromeda or to stay. If they choose to leave Andromeda, they will be looked after to be sure they are well and safe. Their destination will be either Phallustine Island or America."

"What the fuck is Phallustine Island?"

"Phallustine Island is located off the shores of Avalon, that we use to procreate ourselves, and no, that is not all that they will do while on Phallustine. They will be taught necessary life skills, skills that they will need to learn to survive."

Carissa stands there looking into the sovereign's eyes, looking for what though, only Carissa knows for certain. Finally, Carissa bows her head and starts crying. Consors Carissa is crying for the first since she came to Andromeda House, what seems so long ago. All of the pain and sorrow seem to leave her, as she cries with such sorrow. The sovereign, against her own beliefs, wraps her arms around her consors and holds her as she cries. They seem to meld together as they stand there, each finding a place to fit within the other. Some would say this would be a sign of two true souls binding as one.

The crying stops, but Carissa still holds on. "Bell, I have some leftover change from my shopping. Do you want it back or can I keep it? And thank you."

"I would appreciate the money back, Carissa, you know that. However, in this case, you may keep it. It is in celebration of this Christmas holiday, after all. What are you thanking me for?"

"I don't know . . . it just seems to fit."

The sovereign laughs a little before continuing. "In that case, you're welcome. Were you crying because you thought I was leaving you?"

"No." Carissa removes herself from Bellona's arms to continue. "I was propositioned today. It was a client that I had before. He's the CEO of a big company. He offered me fifty grand to come along with him. Also, to show some of his friends what a good time really means. I told him no, but I don't think he listened. He told me to visit him in his office at eight o'clock tonight. I have to go tell him to leave me alone."

"Carissa, you will do what you have to do. I cannot stop you, and I appreciate you coming to me with this rather than me finding this out some other way. I trust your judgment. My only question though is . . . would you like me to come along with you, or perhaps Sergasa?"

"I was crying because it doesn't matter how hard I try, my past just seems to follow me. That bitch of a mother that I had just seems to haunt me, reminding me that I am her daughter, the daughter of a 'ho'." Carissa cannot look at her sovereign after saying that. There seems to be a lot of mysterious spots on the floor, no matter which room. Bellona gently brings up Carissa's head again to place a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, you always seem to know what I want. No offense but . . . could I take Sergasa instead? I mean, with you being king and all, it wouldn't be good if something happened to you, right?"

"No offense taken, though we both know I am capable of defending myself. Make sure you explain to Sergasa the situation, Carissa. Remember, knowledge is power, the more you know, the better able you will be to defend yourself."

"You're always looking out for me."

"I always will look out for you. You are far more than just my consors. You are my soul, Carissa, and I fight to keep it safe. Go on now and speak with Sergasa. Be careful, Carissa, be careful."

"I will . . . Bell . . . Bellona . . . I love you."

"I know you love me, Carissa, and it is nice to hear. I love you as well. I will stay here with the boys, do not worry."

"I won't and now if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready." Carissa left for the bathing room to be sure she was at least clean enough to approach the all important client. The clothes needed to be different though. Carissa had gotten used to wearing the dresses that the sovereign dressed her in, but this was a different situation, different environment entirely. After bathing, she entered her wardrobe to open the chest. Inside the chest were clothes that she used to wear, before changing her life, before Bellona. These were the clothes of the night. These were the clothes that defined her body to her clients.

Carissa chose a two-piece bikini style outfit. The top, what there was of it, was a bright cherry red just large enough to cover, and the bikini bottom wrapped around the hips with two snow-white ruffle layers, making the bottom appear as a mini skirt. One of the few jewel pieces she did own was an eighteen-carat diamond heart belly chain. Carefully pulling on the opera length white lace gloves completed the attire. This particular client enjoyed women in high heels. She knew this client enjoyed a special pair of high heel shoes, ballet boots with seven-inch long heels to be exact, the same color as the top. She would not be able to walk to the building with the heels, so she chose her old pair of slip-on sneakers to wear just until she entered the office. She placed the boots in a duffle bag to lace up in the client's office as part of the show.

Just as she brought all of her belongings together, including the trench coat, Bellona entered the wardrobe. With a worried look on her face, she wondered what exactly Carissa had in mind. "Carissa, I thought you were not going to do this any longer. What exactly is your plan?"

"Me, go through it with him? Please, no way no how, the man is dirt-cheap. He promises one thing and does another instead. My plan is to play with him a little. A little play, a little fun, and just when he thinks he's going to get what he wants, he won't know what hit him, I mean that both literally and figuratively. The man deserves it, so don't worry."

"I will stop worrying when you come back home. Those shoes do not fit the outfit however, is that another part of your plan?"

"These shoes are for walking over to the office. The duffle on the center isle has the shoes that I will be wearing in his office to add to the . . . well . . . fun. Oh, come on, it's just a little fun. I know what I'm doing. Besides, Sergasa will be there with me in case anything happens. Everything is under control. Did you toss my fake lashes?"

"The extra lashes I had thrown in the rubbish, yes. I did not believe you needed them any longer." Bellona opens the duffle bag out of curiosity to see what sort of shoes her consors will be wearing. "Carissa, what sort of shoes are these?"

"Those are called ballet boots. He likes his women in high heel shoes, those particular high heel shoes, to be exact. It's takes a lot of practice to be able to walk in those. I can walk in those for a short distance not long distance, which is why I'm wearing my old sneakers."

"I see, and the belly chain?"

"It just adds to the outfit, makes it a little more fun. So . . . what do you think?"

"I am not quite sure I know how to answer that question."

"Good, for a minute there I thought I forgot how to do this. Don't worry. All of this that you see on me will be thrown away. That will be my New Year's resolution, out with the old in with the new. I'll probably hawk my belly chain though. I might be able to get something for it."

"How long will you be?"

"You can expect me back in two hours. If I am not back in two hours, then you call out the National Guard. Not before two hours though, that would be pushing it just a little. I'll go get Sergasa and then we'll be off. Tobie doesn't seem to be breathing so hard any more. I guess that herb works after all."

"It is a powerful herb that is used in extreme situations. I thought the situation called for such a remedy. I will expect you back in exactly two hours."

"I know and I love you too, bye-bye." Carissa kisses Bellona's chest before leaving to find Sergasa.

Trench coat on and buttoned, and with duffel bag in hand, Sergasa and Carissa left the manor.

I am to wait here for two hours for my consors to return. The clothes, what there were of them, the chain, shoes, everything was just too much. I may have gotten used to seeing her in more than that outfit she left in granted, but it was still too much. I remember the picture of our warrior dressed in similar attire, but that was for a different purpose. If he even makes so much as a mark on my Carissa, he will be castrated by my hand, may the deity forgive me. 

"Carissa, I have come to value you as a member of our clan, however, I do not remember ever studying such a thing as what you have described to me. I did attempt to research the matter, only to discover there was not much information on the subject."

"It all depends on what resources you used. All that I have told you is what you need to know. He's on the fifteenth floor. It's easier if we just take the elevator."

"As you wish, Carissa, just remember it will be my head if you do not come back to the manor as you have stated."

"Yeah, and I'll be there right along with you. Here it is."

They exit the elevator and walk down the hall to the client's office. The entire building is empty and the door that leads to the waiting client is open. Carissa walks right in while Sergasa stays behind, ready to act if necessary.

Carissa clears her throat to get his attention. "What is the meaning . . . oh, it's you. Do you have something to show me?"

In a sultry voice, Carissa replies, "Oh, you mean me? Well, I might have something to show you big hulk of a man." Continuing to play her part, she slowly unbuttons the trench coat and suddenly stops before removing the coat. "Would you like to see more, handsome?"

"I am paying you good money, so of course . . ." He suddenly stops talking as Carissa's coat drops to the floor, revealing the outfit. Leaving the coat behind and with duffel bag in hand, she slowly strolls over to his seat to remove her old sneakers.

Placing her foot on his chair, between his legs, she ever so slowly laces up her ballet boots while he runs his fingers up her legs almost to the nether region. "Oh no, you have to wait. I have one more shoe to put on, you big hulk of a man." Lacing up the other boot in the same fashion, he again feels his way up to her nether region, but is caught just as he is about to feel his way in. "Nononono, you big hulk of a man. Don't you want to see my clothes? I put them on just for you, you big hulk of a man." She gathers up her shoes and her bag, bending fully over at the waist to give him a full view, and places everything by the door to the office.

His only reaction is a nod of the head 'yes'. She slowly walks to the middle of the room to turn around once then on the second, she lifts her butt in the air and shakes it hard enough for the ruffles to move just a little. Straitening up finally and turning around to face him, she uses the universal come here sign, watching as he now has a rather peculiar walk as he walks towards her. Sergasa's part is to gather the coat and the shoes while Carissa has him distracted, in doing so, leaving nothing behind to use against her or to find her, as well as a quick retreat.

He gathers her up in his arms then reaches down just slightly to undo the straps of the top that Carissa is wearing. Carissa knows her client and knows just how focused he gets during these interludes, and uses that to her advantage. She urges Sergasa to quickly run in to get the bag, coat, and shoes before her client comes to his senses. The top falls to the floor as Carissa reaches up to bring him down for a kiss, the kiss that will guarantee to get his motor going full blast. She gains entrance, using her tongue to tickle his as she undoes his pants. She can feel him responding, as his breathing gets harder and harder. She reaches in to his pants to tickle him, but suddenly, he turns purple and is unable to talk, unless you count the unusual squeaks he's making.

She runs out of the office, leaving behind a half naked CEO of a Fortune 500 company with an unusual tone to his skin, as well as the unusual noises coming from him.

Once inside the elevator, she puts the coat back on and walks with Sergasa back to the car. As she changes shoes, Sergasa is a bit puzzled as to what happened "What happened that caused him to have such a reaction?"

"Oh, come on, Sergasa, you, a seasoned warrior, can't think of what I did? Heavens to mergatroid, oh well, I guess I have to tell you, then. I think, though, you better pull over for this." Carissa whispers to Sergasa exactly what she did, causing Sergasa to shift herself closer to the door. "Carissa, you are a dangerous woman. I had no idea you knew how to do that."

"Of course you did, you taught me."

"Carissa, I do not remember giving you that lesson."

"Of course you do, don't you remember? Wasn't it you who told me that the deity gave us the best weapons anyone could ask for?"

"Perhaps I did, Carissa, but I did not teach you to do that particular lesson."

"Oh well, maybe it was the sovereign, then." Carissa takes off her boots, placing them into the duffle bag, to be replaced by her old sneakers.

They arrive back to the manor, and securing her coat before stepping out of the vehicle, she takes a quick look to be sure everything is there before entering the manor.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," Carissa playfully bellows.

"You enjoy having me worry, I believe. Just as I was about to call the National Guard, as you had stated, here you are. Come in and clean up. Do you need anything?"

"Bleach and a good mouth wash."

"The mouth wash I will provide and understand the need for, at least I believe I do, however, the need for the bleach to me is bewildering."

"I need to wash him out of my mouth, and as for the bleach, well, that's to sanitize my hand."

"Then I do, indeed, understand. Proceed with your bath. I will return with the proper remedies. It will be just a moment." Bellona returns with a tray full of cups of . . . tea? Well, she is a healer, and therefore would know what she is doing.

Carissa enters the bathing pool, moaning with pleasure as she enters the water. The sovereign sits by the pool handing her consors each cup one at a time, briefly explaining its purpose, four cups in all. Carissa finishes her bath, and as she steps out, the sovereign wraps her with a robe. "Did he make entrance?" Bellona asks as she escorts her consors into the laboratory.

"Entrance . . ?"

"Did he make entrance into your private person, Carissa?"

"Oh that, no, we didn't go that far. If he did, I would've asked for a burning poker. Despite the pain, the pain will make it worth it, knowing that he'll be burned out of me."

"If that was the circumstance, there are other remedies available other than the hot poker."

"Yeah, but not as satisfying," Carissa replies with a big grin.

"Carissa."

"Yes, mommy dearest?"

"Nothing, never mind, I know that as soon as you get to bed everything will be just fine."

"Of course it will. I'm your favorite consors."

"You are my only consors. Now sit up on the table so I may examine you."

"Oh, all right, you're wasting your time though."

"That is for me to decide, and before you say anything, the boys are resting well. Tristan will be up and out of bed tomorrow, while Tobias still recovers from the flu, though his congestion has finally cleared." Carissa rolls her eyes as she hops up on the table ready for the examination. Having gone through this before, Carissa knows what to expect, and feeling just a little playful, she also knows the soft spots of the sovereign and . . . "Ahhh. Carissa, remember I have a great many things at my disposal."

"Okey dokey," Carissa says as she laughs a little. She feels she did not quite hit her target, so in trying again, she finds her mark and . . .

"Carissa!"

"I didn't do anything," Carissa says while batting her eyes.

"I know better. If you want to play, we will play tomorrow. You are fine. No injuries to note."

"I could've told you that much."

"I needed to be sure you are without injury."

"Well, I'm going to throw out my bag before going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Carissa."

Christmas was here, with good cheer in the manor of Andromeda. Tristan fully recovered from his bout with the flu. Tobie was still in bed, however, not as sick as he was in the beginning, but still sick enough to be in bed. Carissa started showing symptoms of the flu as well. Bellona insisted on certain remedies that had recently been proven to work. Carissa shoved those aside and decided on her old standard, a brand that she trusted. The catch though was that this particular cold remedy was rumored to be eighty proof or equivalent to a shot of vodka. It worked wonders, curing what ailed her in no time at all, that is, after all, why she took it . . . right? 

"Carissa, I did some tests on this medicine you insist on taking. I have to say that I could think of several alcoholic beverages that would have the same equivalency."

"Really, I didn't know that. You learn something new every day."

"Carissa, you know that I realize exactly how aware you are of your environment, as well as you pretending to be not as intelligent as you are."

"What does that mean?"

"Carissa, do not play me for a fool. I do not play games of this kind very well."

"I am? I didn't know that. All I know is it works. What's wrong with that?"

"What is wrong with that, she asks, knowing that the medicine she chooses to consume to help cure herself of this flu is the same as consuming those intoxicants that she has finally stopped consuming."

"You said that all in one breath? Oh my, well, I have to go to the store to pick some more up. There's one that's open all year long. Did you need anything?"

"What I need is for you to stop taking this excuse for a medicine. Failing that, no, I do not need anything of value."

"Okay, be back in a few, bye-bye."

"Morning, Tobias, perhaps you will help me to understand why your sister chooses to consume something that she is very well aware of that the reason it appears to work so well, is that the person sleeps through an alcoholic daze."

Tobie wrote: Because she doesn't like getting sick. That stuff is the only stuff that momma wouldn't take from her. Sometimes momma would take cold stuff when she couldn't buy drink. Momma would say it tasted awful.

"I should have known. Thank you, Tobias, for letting me know. What I need to do is change my tact. As soon as your sister returns, we will begin the celebrations." Ruffling his hair a little before standing up, she gives Tobie his tea before leaving the room.

Bellona returns to the laboratory to take stock of the herbs that she has available. By her estimation, she has enough to help Carissa through this awful flu that seems to have taken hold of the residents of the manor. The plan is a simple plan in its concept. The plan is to switch Carissa's trusted remedy with those that Bellona is sure will work without the added alcohol component in such a manner so as to seem that the switch was done with care, love, and concern.

Carissa returns to the manor in seemingly worse condition than when she left. She now has a hacking cough and she looks so pale. Her rosy cheeks are gone. She is carrying a bag filled with the same medicine, but there is two now. It seems as though there is a daytime version as well. Carissa opens the daytime version of this medicine and is about take it, but the sovereign gently takes it from her, stating she would like to know more about the medicine her consors chooses to take. It is a good thing the sovereign is a well-trained healer, and takes the initiative to care for her consors.

"Carissa, this other version, the daytime remedy of this concoction you trust, is not much than the night time . . ."

"But . . ."

"Wait, Carissa," Bellona makes a shushing sign in an attempt to calm the storm before it happens. "Carissa, I am telling you this because this is Christmas. This has been something that the boys have been looking forward to for quite some time, six months, three days, and nine weeks, to be exact. I know you have been looking forward to this holiday as well. I can give you the same tea that I have been giving Tobias. It will offer you temporary relief of your symptoms, the coughing, congestion, and feverish feelings that you have, without being in an alcoholic daze. I cannot guarantee that the tea that I am offering is any better than your medicine. What I can guarantee is that you will be able to enjoy this holiday this time with all of your senses intact. In the end though, the choice is yours, your medicine versus my tea."

After the hacking cough finishes, Carissa replies, "Your tea puts Tobie to sleep, so what difference does it make yours or mine?"

"It makes a difference because I know exactly what is in the tea should something happen. I am not saying that something will happen, however, with the intoxicants that you have consumed in the past, there is a greater likelihood that something will happen. I do not know exactly what is in this bottle of fowl tasting smelling liquid you insist on taking. The herb itself will not put you to sleep. I place a sleeping herb in Tobias' tea so he has an easier time sleeping through the night. I can make the tea without the sleeping herb, Carissa."

Some time passes, with that awful hacking cough, and Carissa's face turns red from not being able to breath. Bellona gently lays her down on the table while she lifts Carissa's dress. The well-trained healer that the sovereign is already has an evaporator ready for such a thing. Carissa resists. "It is all right, Carissa, this will not hurt you. The steam is from a plant that is used to reduce swelling and inflammation. This steam works with Tobias when his cough is like yours. After a few minutes, your breathing will ease. This will also give me time to prepare your tea, relax, meus amor, and let the steam work for you." Placing the apparatus on a table, Bellona raises Carissa's upper body to make it easier for her to reach the evaporator. Carissa leans forward over the steam, feeling a cloth placed over her head. Bellona watches Carissa as she starts to relax while she starts to prepare Carissa's tea. "Breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out. That is it, feel it working, Carissa, feel your breathing ease." The sovereign removes the cloth and lifts Carissa's head gently up to receive her tea. After Carissa finishes the tea, she lays back and closes her eyes. It is a short time later that Carissa opens them. "How do you feel now, Carissa? Are you feeling any better?"

"Bell, you should market that stuff. I have to admit I had my doubts, but that stuff works great. What do you say we do some celebrating? After all it's Christmas, ain't it?" Carissa immediately jumps off the table and runs towards the sleeping chambers.

"Mission accomplished," the sovereign says to herself, lightly laughing as she cleans up her laboratory.

All gathered around the Christmas tree, with music playing in the background. The queen continued with the tradition of her homeland, and created a poem for each and every one of her family. The sovereign stated her present to everyone will have to wait until they arrive back home on Andromeda. There, they will receive their gift. The boys created Christmas cards for everybody, and gave everyone a candy cane as well. 

"Hohoho, Merry Christmas, everybody, let's see what's here for everyone! Sergasa, this wine basket is for you."

"Well, thank you, I know my mother and I will enjoy this. Thank you so much."

"Your royal majesty, this is for you to luxuriate yourself as you meditate in the bathing pool."

"As I meditate in the bathing pool . .? Carissa, I have never meditated in . . ." Clarissant states as she opens her gift. Recognizing the label, a large smile breaks out on her majesty's face. Popping the cap, she sniffs the fragrant aroma of lavender and chamomile as it wafts through the air. "Oh, Carissa, I am truly thankful to you for this fine gift."

"And this is for the one that I had THE hardest time shopping for. Merry Christmas, Bell."

"What is this? Oh, meus darling consors, your love is all I need." The sovereign's smile gave away her true feelings, however, as she opens her gift. She looks a little like a child opening their first gift, with paper flying in the air as she tears open her present. Once the present is opened, the sovereign's eyes grow wide with amazement. She lifts the gift up from the box. It is truly a beautiful sight, a rich chocolate brown fur edged with black mink all around, the inside lining a rich black satin, a perfect gift for the sovereign.

"This feels so warm, so luxurious. Now I truly have something to wear to our northern territories. The clasp is a brass metal. It appears so solid a structure. The golden thread detail is a perfect enhancement for this garment. Carissa, I am not sure what to say. Saying thank you for this fine garment seems inadequate. You truly have given me a gift to remember you by." The sovereign stands there with her eyes closed, feeling the cloak wrapped around her. "It fits me perfectly. I do not want to take it off, but I know I must." The sovereign carefully lays her new cloak in the arms of a servant to be hung properly.

The Christmas feast was had at mid-afternoon. Everybody was very well satisfied, or as Tristan said "stuffed" after the meal. All of the gifts had been gathered and put away. Now, concentration must be had for the preparations on the move back to Andromeda. Two questions were easy to answer. The first question of who would move . . . it would be everyone in the manor, no exceptions. The second of where would the move be to . . . it would be back to the palace on Andromeda. That left the when and the how. One more question that was left to answer would be who would take our sovereign's place in America and would there be a need? The only purpose for their being there was for our sovereign to find herself a consors. They were not there for any other reason, but only time would tell if our sovereign changed her mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

Conclusion

Several days had passed since Christmas, the decorations taken down and packed away for later use. Tobie and Tristan had both fully recovered from the flu, with Carissa not far behind. All that was necessary now was to wait for the results of the GED exam that Carissa had taken. No news may be good news, but it was maddening as well. Numerous calls were made to find out more information about the results of the GED exam. All they were told was that the results had been mailed out and should be received any day now. Exactly what does any day now mean? How long is any day now? The family had received an invitation, which was a little late, as the holidays had delayed mail delivery, to a New Year's celebration by a United States Senator, Senator Ballard MacClanachan to be exact. The senator had had good relations with Prime Minister Ethelmona, and thought to spread those relations to Andromeda as well. Senator MacClanachan would be hosting the New Year's party, starting on New Year's Eve and finishing a little after the midnight hour. It was tradition, so the members of the Andromeda House had been told. Sovereign Bellona did not wish to go the party, and had every intention of telling the senator they would not be able to attend. The sovereign left the manor for a little while, to discuss things with Prime Minister Ethelmona, leaving the invitation on top of the desk in her study in plain view, and that is where the queen found the invitation, absolutely elated to find it sitting atop the desk, and was not able to resist looking to see what the invitation was about. It is not known how, but the sovereign did change her mind, and accepted the invitation. It was a shame, though, as the boys would not be able to attend. Carissa reasoned with our sovereign that while she and her queen attended the party, they, Carissa and the boys, would have their own party. Reluctantly, our sovereign agreed. Now, it was time to prepare for the party.

"Oh, Bellona, you must come shopping with me to find the perfect gown to wear for the party. It will be an event to remember." Queen Clarissant has been very excited since finding out the news about being invited to the party, the sovereign having received the invitation right after Christmas.

"My queen, we must have something in our wardrobe that would be appropriate for such an occasion." Bellona is usually very interested in taking part of something, any activity; however, shopping is not one of them.

"Oh, Bellona, stop being an ironwood and come with me to find a gown, the party is only a short time away. We must be appropriately dressed for the occasion." Clarissant is becoming rather agitated with her wife's behavior.

"What's an ironwood, and I think I may have something for both of you . . . ah . . . to wear to the party, that is, if you're interested."

"An ironwood is a tree that grows in the forests of Andromeda. We use ironwood to form staves, bows, and other weapons. It is a very difficult wood to work with, and it requires a faber or craftsman who is experienced with working with ironwood. What is it that you would like to show us?" Bellona is glad of the interruption, anything that would forestall the inevitable journey through Tartarus . . . shopping.

"Believe it or not, my mother was actually about your size. One of the few gowns she kept, but never wore, I kept, thinking . . . well . . . I don't really know what I was thinking, but they're here in this box." Carissa holds up a wooden box, large enough to hold two fur winter cloaks. The sovereign steps around her desk and opens the box, and inside, are gowns worthy of the royal family.

The first dress that is pulled out is a black, silk dress with white flower embroidery, a knotted clasp on the left side near the waist with just enough of the inner white lining showing provides a striking contrast between dark and light. The next dress is a golden gown with very intricate beading on the top of the dress. The sovereign chooses the black dress, as expected, which leaves the queen with the golden gown. After they finish changing into the dresses, they appear as the royal couple they truly are.

The sovereign's body filled the dress very nicely, hugging all the necessary places. Two white, very thin, shoulder straps hold up the dress, with the top of the dress lying just above her cleavage, a very regal appearance indeed.

The queen's golden gown is very magical in appearance. The intricate beading on the dress provides the illusion of liquid gold poured over her body, affording for a wonderful appearance of all of the queen's curves. Two straps lay off the shoulder, with a halter style neck strap to secure the dress in place.

Both are very beautiful gowns, worn by two very beautiful and regal women.

"Well, Carissa, you have not said anything since I stepped out, does it appear that bad?" If anyone did not know any better, they would think the sovereign might be just a little nervous.

"No . . . um . . . no . . . you look just . . . just . . . oh damn it . . . you look DDG."

"DDG . . ?"

"Drop dead gorgeous . . ." Carissa embellishes these words while waving her hand in the air as she snaps her fingers.

"Thank you, I was a little worried about what you may think. These dresses have never been worn?"

"Nope, never been used . . . Does it fit?"

"Yes, this gown fits me perfectly, thank you, meus amor. It is hard to imagine that your mother was the same height as I."

"I know. Here I am a bush, and my mother the height of a redwood tree, go figure. I thought you might have a use for it."

"Bushes are special as well, Carissa, not just the tall trees in the forest."

Carissa laughs lightly before turning toward our queen. "Well, your majesty . . . how do you feel? Does it fit? Is it comfortable?"

"This is a very lovely dress, and yes, it does fit me perfectly, though I am sorry to say that the color does not match my skin tone. I am truly sorry, Carissa. This is a very beautiful gift you have given to me, and I am sorry to say that this dress cannot be worn by me. I am truly very sorry."

"It's okay. If it doesn't work it doesn't work. It wasn't meant to be, right?"

"Perhaps you should save this dress for someone else. The deity is the only one that truly knows what lies ahead, but there might be a chance for you to meet someone special that might fit into this dress."

"If you say so . . . I'll just put this dress away again." Carissa places the dress inside the box and walks away towards the sleeping chambers.

After changing back into the dresses that they had been wearing during the day, the queen leaves to shop for a gown while the sovereign leaves her study to put away her new gown. She finds Carissa and the boys talking among themselves, planning for their own New Year's celebration. The sovereign leaves the chambers, smiling and laughing just slightly.

It is getting very close to New Year's Day. I have been waiting for what seems an eternity to see if my consors has indeed passed the GED exam. Do they not realize that these people need to know their results? This waiting is absurd. On another note, my queen has left to shop for a new gown to wear to the party. The gown she was given is a very beautiful gown, but alas, it just does not have the right coloring. My gown fits me beautifully. I have inspected the gown quite thoroughly, and have found nothing wrong, not a stain, not a thread out of place. It truly is a magnificent dress. As I put away my new gown, I found my consors and her brothers planning a party of their very own. I wonder if they would mind the company. I am not certain about attending this New Year's Eve party at this senator's house, however, my queen was very, how shall I say, convincing. My queen has returned, and no doubt very excited about showing me her new gown. 

"I have found my gown, darling, it is simply magnificent. I will place it in my wardrobe so it will not be ruined. I cannot wait for the party." The queen is indeed very excited about the upcoming party, as evidenced by the sight of the queen running up the stairwell.

Finally, the day of the party arrived, as well as the day to begin preparations for the household members', who are to be leaving the day after New Year's Day, arriving at the palace of Andromeda, departure. Preparations ensuring that everyone would have a safe journey back home. The manor was busy with the packing and the sorting. It will be an easy transition to make, now that the boys were well and . . . Carissa had finally found out if she had passed her exam. She did! She passed. She now had her GED. The sovereign promised to proudly display the parchment in her study back at the palace. Everyone was elated with the news of her success. The consors was at a loss for words. She had succeeded at something, something that no one believed she could ever do, even herself. Well, no one except our dear sovereign. Tears glistened down Carissa's cheeks as she stared at the paper reading her success. Truly a proud day for all . . . 

"How are you coming along with the dress, Bell? You need help?"

"No, I am not in need of assistance. Though thank you for offering." The sovereign steps out of her wardrobe dressed in the gown, with the winter cloak wrapped around her arms. It is a magnificent sight. The shoes, the dress, the make-up, everything is splendid, regal even, as it should be.

"No . . . um . . . I'd say you don't need my help. You do remember that there will be men there that believe that the reason they were put on this earth is to provide the women with a gift, don't you?"

"I am not as educated as Alarica in those matters, no, but I think I do realize what you are saying, yes. If they do try anything, well, they won't be providing anyone a gift any longer."

"That's my girl." Carissa laughs slightly before continuing, "Well, you just have fun without beheading anyone. It's not only rude, but a bitch to clean up."

"In that case, if the party does turn in that particular direction, would you mind a little company?"

"Most certainly, Madame, whatever her sire wishes. Her humble servant will fulfill her every wish." The more she speaks, the lower Carissa bows. If anyone didn't know any better, they would say she was appreciating her sovereign, but the royal couple really does know better.

"Carissa."

"Yes, Madame . . .?"

"We will return tomorrow if everything goes all right. If not, I expect you to fulfill my every wish."

"But of course, sire. My need is to serve you."

"Carissa."

"Yes, Madame . . .?"

"Straighten up fully, and please let the pod people know that you tend to talk in your sleep."

"Of course, Madame . . ." Looking the sovereign straight in the eye, Carissa starts to laugh, influencing Bellona to do the same. "Have fun, Bell. We'll be here if you need us."

"I know, and I will try to have fun, though I suspect it will be anything but fun. I love you, Carissa."

"I love you too, Bell."

It had been a while since the sovereign and her queen left for the party, during which time Carissa and the boys celebrated a party of their own, with pizza, root beer, and various party implements. It was not much, but it was their party, and that was why they were having so much fun. Carissa was just about to have the boys take a nap, a necessary evil if the boys wanted to be able to watch the New Year's ball drop on television, when the door to the manor suddenly opened. Carissa put the boys to sleep and crept downstairs to see who had invaded the manor. The trick would be to catch the intruder off guard to put the situation in her favor. The interloper had entered the bathing chamber, which was both good and bad, depending on the point of view. Just as Carissa launched herself to topple the intruder . . . 

"Carissa, no, it is I . . . Bellona!" The sovereign caught Carissa in mid-air, forcing both into the bathing pool.

Carissa came up for air, and a moment later, the sovereign did as well. "Bell?"

"Yes, Carissa, it is I, Bellona. It is a good thing I had taken off the dress before we entered the pool."

"Oh, Bell, I'm so sorry. I thought someone was trying to rob the place. It's not even midnight and you're back here without your wife. What's up?" Carissa sloshed her way out of the pool to take off her wet clothes. Retrieving a towel from the shelf as well as a robe from the rack by the bathing pool, she sits on the bench, waiting to hear about the sovereign's adventures.

"What had happened is very simple. I got bored at the party. There was nobody there that I wanted to talk to, not only that, I was getting tired of fighting off the men."

The tale earned a laugh from Carissa. "So, you didn't enjoy the party, huh? Well, it ain't for everyone. I'm guessing, though, that your wife is enjoying herself?"

"Yes, she is, she enjoys a party, any social gathering, really. You know I would much rather enjoy staying home reading a good story or playing with the boys."

"You're a homebody, in other words."

"Yes," the sovereign replies, a bit softly. Could she be embarrassed?

"Well, I'm going upstairs to put on new pjs. I'll meet you upstairs. The boys are napping so we all can watch the ball drop at midnight. Then it's carbonated cherry juice to celebrate the occasion."

"Carbonated cherry nectar? I am guessing that Tobias has chosen the beverage of choice."

"You got it. Who am I to say no? Besides, the bottle said it's real juice, it's for fun, right?"

"Yes it is. I will see you soon."

The boys still sleeping, Carissa enters her wardrobe to find another nightdress, and finds an old gown to sleep in.

"Carissa, perhaps that garment would best be placed in the rubbish."

"But it's my comfy."

"All good things must come to an end, you know that, Carissa. After this, its destination will be in a place that would be better suited for items such as this."

"Why do you make everything so long winded? Why don't you just say throw it in the garbage?"

"I thought I did. How long will the boys be sleeping?"

"Just until 11:30. Then it's up and at 'em."

"All right . . . and watching the ball drop will be how?"

"You turn on the TV and find the channel."

The boys wake up on schedule, and turning the television on, the four partiers watch the countdown, and the "champagne" is poured. Watching the television closely, they count down along with the television, listening to the lyrics of _Auld Lang Syne_. With the champagne done, and the ball dropped, it is now time for everyone to sleep.

The queen returned early the next morning. Everything and everyone is ready to move. All that is needed is to wait for the queen to finish her goodbyes.

"Oh, my friend, I will miss you. I will leave these nuts and berries here for your winter store, to keep you well until the spring. I have to leave now, you see. We are all leaving for Andromeda; we are all leaving to go home. Thank you so much for listening to my woes. Goodbye, my friend, goodbye."

Sometime in the future 

"And that is the end of that story. Now get to bed."

"Aww, but, Dad, that can't be the end of the story. You have to tell the rest."

"Later, Michael, now go to sleep."

"I'll tell grandma on you."

"You always do, Michael. But if you must know, my sister continued to be your grandmother's companion, still to this day, as a matter of fact. As you know, everyone arrived safely back on Andromeda."

"Okay, Dad, I'll take that . . . for now."

"Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Thank you for reading Andromeda. Stay tuned, as the Triumvirate saga continues.

FOOTNOTES: 

1Marianne E. Neifert: 20th century - U.S. pediatrician, professor, and author. Dr. Mom's Parenting Guide, ch.1 (1991). (Quote found at Pope, _Essay on Criticism_. Part ii Line 325 (Quote found at (65-8BC) [Quintus Horacius Flaccus Latin Poet, Satirist

4 "A Book of Pagan Prayer" © 2002 Ceisiwr Serith. ( (620-560BC) Legendary Greek Fabulist

9Rev. Lynn James-_Christian, appropriate for many faiths_

10Reprinted with permission from © Abby Willowroot 2000 (


End file.
